Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood
by singcraz
Summary: Amy and Ephram seem to be getting along well, when an old friend of Ephram's comes to visit. She seems reletivively harmless, but Amy can't help feeling jealous. *COMPLETE!*
1. Prolouge The Road Less Traveled By

Two Roads Diverged n A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Genevive.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! I enjoyed writing it, but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
The Road Not Taken  
  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
  
And sorry I could not travel both  
  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
  
And looked down one as far as I could  
  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
  
Then took the other, as just fair  
  
And having perhaps the better claim  
  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
  
Though as for that, the passing there  
  
Had worn them really about the same  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
  
Yet knowing how way leads onto way  
  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
And that made all the difference.  
  
-Robert Frost 


	2. The Devil Went Down To Everwood?

Two Roads Diverged n A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Genevive.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! I enjoyed writing it, but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
The Road Not Taken  
  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
  
And sorry I could not travel both  
  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
  
And looked down one as far as I could  
  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
  
Then took the other, as just fair  
  
And having perhaps the better claim  
  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
  
Though as for that, the passing there  
  
Had worn them really about the same  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
  
Yet knowing how way leads onto way  
  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
And that made all the difference.  
  
-Robert Frost 


	3. Red JellO, Not Blue

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Genevive.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! Especially to my reviewers: Alison Wonderland: thanks for reading this story and dealing with my completely hyper antics through school. Ditey: Thank you for following me through If Only and this new story! You seem to constantly be on the look out for me! (Well, at least I'm always on the lookout for great reviews from you!) Thank you for filling my inbox. For that, you deserve to be mentioned in this! Alien: I guess Ephram's reaction was a little weird, but wouldn't you be happy if your best friend came to visit after three months of separation? I would! YouDon'tKnowWhoIAm: thanx for the review. Sorry I made you go through the 'm'lady crap', but I couldn't resist. I'm glad you liked the rest though. TimeTravller: sorry about the cliffhanger, but now you don't have to worry! SpeakEasy: thank you for the review. I like that this doesn't really have any A/E pairing too, but if it does, it will be very, very slight. This story is more about friendship and Amy pining for Ephram instead of the opposite.  
  
I'm enjoying writing this, but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story. On with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"So, where are we again?" Genevive asked. They were sitting in the woods next to a river. It was a beautiful day. The sun as shining, and a ton of animals were out. The duffle bag had been left at Andy's office on the way there.  
  
"This is where the Kissing Bridge used to be before it got demolished," Ephram answered, staring at the spot. She was so beautiful, he could hardly stand it She seemed so... pure, or, something like that, yet so... sexy.  
  
"How romantic..." Genevive stated sarcastically. "Old bridges with weird names get blown up! On tonight at ten" she leaned back and laid her head in Ephram's lap, closing her eyelids. He started combing her hair with his fingers as he chuckled slightly. Genevive had always had the weirdest sense of humor.  
  
"So... what are you doing here Gen? And how did you get here? I know you can't drive..." Ephram asked Genevive. She sat up and started mussing Ephram's hair. She leaned her head into his chest and twirled the hair at the nape of his neck between her long, slender fingers.  
  
"I came to see my best buddy, of coarse!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I've been planning this with your loony dad for months!" Ephram looked at her face. He got stuck in the moment and suddenly realized that his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey! You're dodging the question. How did you get here?" he persisted.  
  
"Ok, you caught me. I found my unicorn being bad with your unicorn so I took my flying car instead," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Very Harry Potter-esque,' he said laughing.  
  
"Well, when you're kid sister goes on and on about it like the Energizer Bunny, it's hard not to pick it up. Hey, can I bum a cigarette off of you?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, I quit right before I moved," he said straightening up, looking very proud.  
  
"Wow, cold turkey?" she said with much surprise.  
  
"Cold turkey,"  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that,"  
  
"Wow." she repeated. "Well, if you can do it, I can do it. Here, take this," Genevive reached into the back pocket of her skirt and handed him a purple lighter with a green fairy on it. "So I can't be tempted,"  
  
"Thanks, but it's gonna be hard!"  
  
"I'm ready!" she said revved up.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. Besides, it's more healthy," she said as she sat in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder and her arms draped around his neck lazily.  
  
"Ya think?" he answered lazily. "So really, why are you here?" he persisted once more. Gen was not the kind of person to just come out for no reason. She wanted something, and she wanted it now.  
  
"Hey, Earth to Ephram. I miss you! That's it! No games. Really," she looked into his icy blues and they suddenly seemed to melt.  
  
* What's happening to me? I can't fall for her again! I love Amy! AMY! NOT Genevive. Then, what are these butterflies in my stomach? *  
  
"Ok," he let go of it. He'd find out sooner or later. He remembered the time when he wasn't sure what was going on. Gen had called and invited him over to her house and said to come soon. She said it was "time to part" on the phone, whatever that meant, but it was the complete opposite. When he had gotten to her house, the cars were gone and she let him in. That was the first time they, well, you know. That was when they first started dating.  
  
Genevive quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.  
  
"Let's go walk," she told him as she helped him up. The water was sparkling and you could see tiny fish swimming around. Gen laced her fingers with Ephram's and walked backwards. When they got to the edge of the river, Genevive got closer. She put her hands on his chest, stepped closer, and nudged a kiss onto his lips. They stayed like that for a while, until Gen parted to breathe, pushed Ephram into the water, and dove in after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amy sat in math class and looked at the clock across the room. * Half an hour to go * she told herself. This was usually her favorite period of the day, but she just couldn't concentrate. * Ugggh! All of this hurts my head. I just can't think straight! I am soooooo weird! Why is it that I can't concentrate? It's not as if I'm... jealous... well, not really jealous at least. I mean, he said they weren't together anymore. Ahhh. but when I see him, I'm Jell-O. The red kind, not the blue, the blue is gross. How weird can I get, I'm talking about what kind of Jell-O I am! Anyways, when I see her with him I'm an evil tiger prowling the jungle, rrow! * Amy accidentally laughed out loud. Everyone in the class turned to look at her in unison. Amy felt her cheeks redden quickly and looked down at her empty page of notes in front of her.  
  
"What is so funny about variables, Miss Abbott?" the teacher asked with red, pursed lips.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Sorry," she said turning to all her classmates. Every one turned back around and Amy started working on her notes.  
  
(A/N) Sorry about all the banter between Gen and Ephram but I had to have you get to know Gen a little bit better. I promise you that later in the story will be a whole chapter explaining Ephram and Genevive's past so keep reviewing if you want to get there. Once again, please review!  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~  
  
P.S. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but Gen's hair is short, and she is slightly supposed to look a little bit like Chloe Sullivan from Smallville, if you ever watch that show. 


	4. Kiss And Tell

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Genevive.  
  
Spoilers: Just that you know what Everwood's about. If you've never seen the show, I suggest you turn around before it's too late.  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! Especially my loyal servants who eat out of the palms of my hands! Muahahaha! (Meaning that I'm entirely hyper, not on crack, and I'm talking about my reviewers).  
  
I enjoyed writing it, but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story. On with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ephram took a deep breath before his back slapped the surface of the water. As he got beneath the glassy top, he opened his eyes. Finding that it didn't sting, he widened his eyes and moved backwards before the girl could dive in on top of him. He got to a spot where he could breathe and not be seen. It was so placid; he dipped his head up just enough to take a breath and to see Gen searching for him. She kept turning around, and whenever she heard something move in the water, she's whip around and her hair would fall in her face. He enjoyed watching her search in her sopping wet shirt and let out a small chuckle when he realized that his thoughts towards her were less then angelic. She obviously heard.  
  
"Ephram?" she shouted. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Eeeephram!?" she shouted once more, a little more longing in her voice. "Ephram, where the hell are you?" she practically whispered, but Ephram heard and took off his shirt, creeping up behind her. "C'mon! This isn't funny!" she yelled, shaking either from fear, or the freezing water. He stood up behind her.  
  
"Neither was that stunt you pulled a few minutes ago," he stated as he wrung his wet shirt out on top of her (before entirely dry) head. She screamed and turned around in shock and slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"You bad, bad man!" she said while pulling her (now sopping) hair into a short little ponytail. She kicked him in the shin underwater, and he smiled playfully. He could always surprise her. She was smart, but pretty gullible. His smile suddenly faded as he looked at her glowing face.  
  
"Here, you have a smudge of dirt on your face. H-here, I'll get it." Ephram licked his thumb and wiped it on her face. She closed her eyes and was put in a trance by this contact, but he suddenly pulled away. * This is just weird * Ephram thought. * I haven't seen her for three months and already it seems like we're still dating. Man, she's only been here for five hours. I should get a grip. I feel... * Ephram hesitated, * ...happy, there, I said it. I'm happy. Otherwise I'd be able to wipe this stupid smile off my face. I'm so... ahhh. Wait, what am I? GOD DAMNIT I LOVE AMY NOT GENEVIVE! * he tried to convince himself. Gen's eyes fluttered open like green little butterfly wings, and she stared at him. She had the deepest green of eyes, like a forest. "There, it's gone," he said, lowering his hand that was inches from her face. She just stood there looking up at him. He could almost see the halo over her head, and it annoyed him. A minute later, Gen looked down at her hands, breaking the thread that held their gaze. Ephram coughed.  
  
"I-I can't stand uncomfortable silences," she said while wringing her now shaking hands. Ephram coughed again because of this uncomfortable stance, and Genevive looked around. She suddenly saw a big boulder jutting out of the water. "C'mon," she said and laced her fingers with his, and Ephram trailed after her, like a moth to the flame. They were able to walk partway to the boulder, but after Ephram's tiptoes couldn't reach the murky sand, they swam. Gen could see the muscles in Ephram's bare shoulders contracting and it sent a small shiver down her spine.  
  
The rock was right in the middle of the river, and lay right in a large sunbeam peaking through the trees surrounding it. When the teenagers reached it, Ephram got up skillfully and held his hand out for Gen to grab on. He helped pull her up, and when they stood, they were less then a foot away from each other. * I should kiss her, just kiss her and get it over with. * He looked to the sky as if searching for an answer from the Heavens, but when it didn't come, he looked back into her eyes. He finally convinced himself to do it, then they'd be equal and there would be no questions about her kiss earlier. But just as he was about to lean in, she pulled away and walked the other end of the rock. Ephram stepped carefully to where she was, and laid next to the spot she had claimed. With his bundled up T-shirt as a pillow, he shaded his eyes from the sun. He could already feel his fair skin burning. He looked at Gen as she tugged her Stones shirt off. He quickly shut his eyes so as not to see, but she spoke suddenly.  
  
"You can open your eyes. It's just a bathing suit. Besides, it's not as if you've never seen me like that before," Ephram took this into consideration and opened his eyes a tiny bit.  
  
"Oh," he nodded, and shielded his eyes again.  
  
"What's become of you Ephram Brown? No smartass comment, no trademark smirk? No... anything?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nope," he said at last. She was somewhat surprised and disappointed, but quickly relaxed and sank down onto the hot boulder. Her shoulder was up against his, and she craved a cigarette, but controlled herself.  
  
"You've lost a lot of weight, Ephram," she said, looking him up and down.  
  
"Well, when all your dad cooks is crap, it's hard not to eat a whole lot," he said. He knew he had. He looked almost scrawny. But he did have some muscle and that made up for it.  
  
"Oh," she closed her eyes and lay down.  
  
* That seems to be the word of the day, * Ephram thought. "Gen?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"What is it Ephram?"  
  
"Why'd you kiss me back there?" he asked suddenly. She sighed and licked her lips. She leaned up on her shoulders and turned her face towards the sun. Ephram watched her beautiful skin bronze, from her smooth legs to her flat belly. It was really hot for Everwood, and he could see that her hair was already almost dry.  
  
"Cigarette deprivation can make a person do crazy things," she said, dodging the truth like convict in court. Ephram sighed, partly from her, partly from heat exhaustion, and soon he fell asleep to the sound of her slow, silent breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amy Abbott stepped through the door to her large house and paced quickly to the couch. Her brother Bright had already claimed most of it and was laughing at SpongeBob SquarePants blowing bubbles on the screen. *My brother, the most mature man on the planet. No wait, he's mature for a seven year old. Boys, who need's 'em? Not me, no ser-ee, yes indeed-y, I don't need him and he don't need... me-D? That was weird, but it rhymed. Where did that come from? I don't need any boys, especially that one with the purple hair. Yep, he's history. I don't like him. Nope, I don't. * she thought as she dropped her backpack on the floor. She frowned and crossed her arms, plopped onto the couch, partially on top of her brother's feet, and reached for the remote. Bright quickly grabbed it and pulled his feet out from under her.  
  
"Awwww, what's Grover upset about? Have a bad day on Sesame Street? Did Oscar threaten to beat you up?" he asked mockingly. Amy reached over to grab the remote again, only for Bright to pull it away. "No, SpongeBob stays!" Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
* Why can't I have a normal brother? * She re-crossed her arms.  
  
"No, wait, I'll bet you broke a nail in gym, or wait! You got a zit on your face! Oh no! You bought all that Neutrogena for nothing! I'm gonna die!" he grabbed his throat and pretended to choke after using this fake girly voice.  
  
"Shut up," Amy punched him in the ribs playfully.  
  
"Hey, watch it! I just had surgery!" he said with puppy dog eyes. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something on the American Revolution. As she watched intently, Bright stood up. * Boys, * she thought.  
  
"Oh look Amy! There's your Ephram outside! Oh no! He's with another girl! Oh no! I can't stand it! Oh God, they're kissing! Now he won't go out with you!" Bright tried once again. Amy turned and looked out the window, but discovering that Bright was kidding, she snorted and rolled her eyes. Bright laughed.  
  
"Bright..." she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine. You're no fun when you're pissed," he muttered, and he stormed upstairs.  
  
"Boys," Amy repeated, this time out loud, and continued watching TV.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it in the dead of night while I was tired and everyone was asleep, so if it sucks, don't blame me, blame insomnia.  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	5. Reputationless Boys And Bring It On Refe...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Genevive, and I wish I owned 'Ephie'.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! Especially those people who take the time to review (you know who you are you lucky dogs, you!) (  
  
C-Chan: Awww, someone's addicted to this! *Tear, tear *! That is so awesome! You make me proud! AND- you were right, Amy is having some major jealousy issues in this fic., and you'll see how far she goes with them in the next chapter! Yay!  
  
Ditey: I love Bright too, he's the best. I couldn't stop laughing when he was imitating Amy! "Hi, I'm Amy, and I have perfect skin!" Tee hee! I told you guys this girl seeks me out! Soo many reviews!  
  
Faith: Glad you like this fic. It seems I have a new follower, perhaps! ;-)  
  
Liz The Slayer: glad you liked it too! I do wonder if Gen and Ephram will get together..., hmmmm, and I'm the writer!  
  
Mina-Nel: And how could I forget you? Now, your whole B/G thoughts, I'm one step ahead of you. That all comes in chpt. (drum roll please...) 6! Yessiree! I thought about all of that last night, and I am writing it down right now! Heehee, great minds think alike! (Now this is one long short note! What an oxymoron!)  
  
I enjoy writing this fic., but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story. I also have to mention that Gen is based on someone I know, and perhaps that secret will be revealed in a later chapter, but people have to review before I get there (wink wink, nudge nudge!) So anyways, on with it already!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Ephram awoke to the sound of light snoring and rushing water. He stretched his arms as far as they could reach and slowly opened his eyes. The rock he had fallen asleep on was now covered in the shade, and the sun was falling into the west, taking its time on the way there. He checked his waterproof watch.  
  
5:02 PM it read, and Ephram slowly rolled over on his side. He had been there for two hours, and he could see the angelic figure next to him. She was also on her side, her lips parted slightly, but her lids were shut and she was still sleeping. He could hear the faint whistling sound of her breathing, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I guess everyone has their flaws," he whispered to himself. "Sleeping Beauty over here snores, and mine is that I can't help falling for her. Damn, I'm starting to sound like a poet. This is not good for my reputation..."  
  
"What reputation?" the young woman asked innocently.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" Ephram asked Gen as she opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Just, something about you being a poet, which, sorry to say, will never happen," she answered as she sat up. She stretched and yawned, and her body threatened to fall back to sleep. Ephram scooped up some water in his cupped hand and sprinkled it on her face.  
  
"Brrr... it's cold out here, there must be some taros in the* yawn *... atmosphere," she yawned as the water hit her face. She pulled her legs to sit Indian stile, or as she called it 'The Lotus Stance'. She had been way into yoga at the beginning of high school. Ephram never let her forget it.  
  
"No! My ears my ears! Spare me! No 'Bring It On' references! NOOOOO!" Ephram shouted as he covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said as she stretched once more. She rubbed her check with her hands as if she was in pain. "Mmmmmm, my face hurts! Falling asleep on rocks is no fun!" she whined like a five-year-old.  
  
Gen was fixing her now mussed hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Well, falling asleep with you is no fun anywhere!" he said. She slapped his arm.  
  
"Meanie!" she said as she stuck out her tongue. She went back to fixing her hair and Ephram tickled her sides.  
  
"Aaahh! Aaahh! Stop it! Help, help! Save me!!!!" she screamed. She fell onto her back. Ephram took advantage of this vulnerability and claimed her stomach. "Noooo! No! Please no! Stop it!" she yelled, trying to block her tummy with her hands. "NO! Bad, bad man!" She finally was able to sit up and move around. She stood up before Ephram could lunge for her, and he fell with all his weight on his elbow.  
  
"Aw, damn!" he shouted as the tingly pain reached his head. He rolled over onto his side and held his elbow, his arm all numb.  
  
"Ephram! Are you okay?" Genevive asked as she ran to his side. She kneeled and helped him sit. "It's okay Ephie, it's okay... don't worry," Ephram was crying so hard he almost laughed. No one had called him 'Ephie' since fourth grade. Genevive carefully took his elbow and kissed it. The pain didn't go away, but all the same, he felt better. He remembered when his mom did that all the time when he had been little. He had been a weakling as a kid, but he'd grown up fast, and had his first real fight at the start of middle school. The pain was still going up and down his arm, like a million needles, but when her lips had stroked his arm, he stopped sobbing. He wiped his tears away with his good arm.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said. His eyes were red and he was still cupping his arm, but he would be okay.  
  
"Don't worry about it. But... how are we gonna cross the river now?" she asked, searching for an escape route. She looked for stepping stones, a dead tree, anything that they wouldn't have to swim to. No luck; the river was entirely bare. There was nothing, he'd have to swim.  
  
"Do you have any tooth floss? We can swing onto the ledge," Ephram suggested jokingly.  
  
"That only works in Austin Powers," Genevive answered truthfully. "We're going to have to swim, and that's that," she ended. "Here, hang on a sec." Gen said. She stood up and grabbed Ephram's black Metallica shirt. She shaped it so it looked like a sling. She helped Ephram's head into the large hole, and arm in to the 'sling'. "Now you can't use your arm while we swim across. I'll help you, besides, the current isn't that strong," Ephram was grateful. Gen grabbed her shirt and slinked down into the water, trying as hard as she could to keep it dry. She helped Ephram down and helped pull him to safety. Ephram cringed when the ice cold water it his slightly burnt skin, but it wasn't too bad as he got used to it. When they got to the other side, Genevive suggested that they walk to Andy's work so they could find out it he was hurt seriously. Ephram agreed, but this time Gen wasn't being carried. Ephram leaned on her and she told him some gross jokes as they walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew Brown was with a patient.  
  
"What kind of coin is it today, Ms. Kirkpatrick?" Andy asked as he searched through his filing cabinet.  
  
"A quarter," the young woman answered.  
  
"Wow, last week he could barely fit a nickel up there!" Andy said as he looked at the little boy with a coin up his nose. "Now, Joshua, why do you always put mommy's coins up your nose?" he asked politely with his hands on his knees. The little boy looked up.  
  
"Because she takes me here and I get a lolly afterwards!" the blonde-haired- boy answered excitedly with a nasal voice.  
  
"It all comes back to the sugar!" Andy exclaimed while his eyes crinkled with a laugh. When he got the quarter out (after a lot of tugging), he handed the boy a sucker, and the woman her quarter. "Cherry as usual, I presume," he stated. The boy looked cheery as ever, but the mother looked disgusted. As he walked out holding his mom's hand, she scolded him.  
  
"You're going to be the end of me, Josh, you know that?" she whispered. As they walked out the door, Ephram and Gen walked in laughing.  
  
"Cute kid," Andy said, his eyes still crinkled in a smile. When he saw his son in the makeshift sling, his smile faded. "What happened Ephram?" he asked as he rushed over to him.  
  
"I got in a fight with a drug dealer," Ephram replied sarcastically. "When he wouldn't give me my coke, I threatened to pull out my gun and he slugged me right in the arm," he ended dramatically, clutching at his heart.  
  
"This is no time for sarcasm, what really happened?" Andy persisted; now looking at Gen. Genevive answered this time.  
  
"He was trying to lunge at me..." Andy looked at his son confused. *Lunging at girls, that's my son. * he thought. He looked at Ephram, and Ephram tried to shrug, but it hurt his arm. Genevive picked up. "...No no! Not like that! We were just messing around. So anyways, I moved and he fell on his elbow. I think he's really hurt so I made him this sling."  
  
"That was very smart of you Gen. Now, come on Ephram. To the table," he shouted. No one else was in his office, so he brought Ephram in.  
  
"You okay, Private?" Edna asked him on the way to the patient's room. Ephram saluted with his free arm, and she smiled and got back to her paperwork. Ephram sat on the doctor's table, and took off the sling carefully. He cringed, and put the damp shirt back on. Genevive sat next to him with her hand lightly placed on his thigh. His father got into a series of tests.  
  
"Does this hurt?" he asked as he moved Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Nope," Ephram replied. There were about four more "Does this hurt?"'s from his dad, and he shook is head at all of them except when his dad tapped his elbow lightly. His reflex made his back straighten, and he grimaced. Gen tightened her grip on him.  
  
"I'll take that one as a yes. Ephram, I think you chipped a bone on your elbow. I'll give you a bandage to wrap around it, and a sling to wear for a few days. If that doesn't help, you'll need a cast. But we'll give it about five days," Ephram nodded. "And you," Andy added, pointing at Gen. "You have to make sure that he doesn't use that arm. Otherwise, this just won't work out," Genevive nodded. Andy got the bandage and wrapped it around Ephram's arm several times, and Genevive helped him put the real sling on. "Now run along, I don't what you sticking around here all day!" he shouted. Ephram and Genevive walked out the door.  
  
"So finish that joke, Gen," Ephram said.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah! So anyway's, then man told the other man, 'That wasn't me! That was my ten-year-old son!'(A/N: this isn't even a real joke, but if it was, I wouldn't want to hear it!)" They walked out laughing, and Andy just shook his head laughing. As they left, Amy walked down the street. When she saw them holding hands and laughing, she just smiled and waved. Ephram waved back, but didn't pay close attention or say anything as his hands rubbed slightly. Inside, Amy was reddening with jealousy.  
  
I hate the girl, * she thought enviously, but she knew that if someone could make Ephram laugh like that, she couldn't be all that bad.  
  
A/N: Soooo, how'd ya like this one! Please don't kill me if it sucks! It's a little out of character for Ephram to cry like that and writhe in pain, but imagine falling with all your weight onto your elbow, hitting a rock. OUCH!  
  
Love,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	6. A Nuisance At 9:30

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept.  
  
I (pant pant)... need (pant cough)... reviews (pant pant cough)! You get the picture.  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! Especially those people who take the time to review (you know who you are you lucky dogs, you!) (  
  
Ditey: heeheehee... here's the chapter where Amy goes WHACKO! Naw, I'm kidding, she just takes her jealousy up two or three levels. Yippee!  
  
C-Chan: Lol, I always love your reviews! I will be sure to read your fanfiction and review. Yay! I love reading these almost better then writing 'em!  
  
Abernathy: I find it nice that it's not Ephram needing Amy, it's vise versa! She is always hurting our wittle Ephie!  
  
Faith: I'm glad you could add to this. I thought people might hate me for making Ephram cry! He is only human, you know (although his physic is godly! Ahhh...)!  
  
LiztheSlayer: everyone is taking to Gen so nicely! I'm so glad you like her because her strange humor is kind of based on someone I love (me, cough cough, me. Just kidding). I was afraid everyone would hate her for taking Ephram away from Amy! Not so!  
  
Stargazer3988: I don't personally have a thing for guys who cry, but Ephram does have a sensitive side, I'm just bringing it out. I didn't really want him to cry in If Only..., but he was getting comfortable around Amy, and he felt as though he had abandoned his lil' sis!  
  
Alien: I have another fa-an! I have another fa-an! Yippee (keeps chanting over and over again)!  
  
YouDon'tKnowWhoIAm: Yep, I don't dislike Amy, I don't really love her though, but I have this jealousy thing building up for a reason, it leads to the BIG Gen and Ephram surprise at the end!  
  
I enjoy writing this fic., but I've had a lot on my plate, so it may take a while to update chapters through this story and will take even longer in the chapters of If Only... because I am basically enjoying this one better! (In the words of C-Chan) Toodles!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
9:12 PM  
  
The moon was out and shining over the empty pavement. The sidewalks that had been streaming with people just hours before was now completely deserted, and even the mirages from the heat were gone. There was a faint sound of singing crickets and katydids in the bushes and trees on the outsides of the little-town boutiques. Suddenly, they were silenced as a figure appeared from down the street as if a conductor had just waved his baton to end the bug orchestra. The young woman slowed to look at some of the items in store windows, turned her head away, and continued on her journey.  
  
Amy walked around the small town. It was chilly for a late-summer night. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She shivered and hugged her sweater closer to her body. She knew she had always been attracted to Ephram, but this was just crazy. She was actually walking to his house; walking two miles just to see a guy who was crazy over another girl was just, well, crazy. But if she were lucky, Gen would be gone.  
  
* Gen could be in the shower, or something... maybe she has homework? Or they're eating? Anyhow, I'll get him alone, and if I don't, well, too bad for her! She'll just have to make due! Man, I think I've gone over the edge of Mt. Sane here... * she thought to herself as her pace quickened. She had to tell Ephram that she liked him. I mean, she didn't love him, that would just be crazy, but she did like him as a boyfriend. And wasn't it obvious that he liked her too? She just hoped that the signals he had been sending the past three months were what she wanted them to be. She finally recognized the big house where her destination had been. She started to have second thoughts.  
  
* What if I make a fool of myself? What if he doesn't like me like a girlfriend? What if I tell him how I feel and he laughs in my face? Even worse, what if She's there? I don't think I could deal with it. * Remembering that Ephram's room was upstairs, she walked around to the back of the house and looked for an entrance to the big, open window. She knew this was his room from the sound of his laugh floating out the window and hitting her ears like little sweet kisses. She never heard him laugh before, but it could only be his. She noticed a huge old oak tree that went right up against the lit window, and she started to climb. It was large and windy so it took a while, but once she got there she was extremely happy. Ephram was alone, lying on his bed without a shirt. Amy felt her voice get caught in her throat as she stared. But as soon as she got the nerve to climb in there, Gen stepped in with a tub of Aloe. Amy crouched so as not to be seen , and just sat and stared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
9:29 PM  
  
"I promise! It's not going to hurt at all! Ok? It'll be fine!" Genevive persisted. She was holding and open tub of Aloe Vera, and Ephram was lying on his bed without his shirt on. His skin was a bright red and his face showed that he was in pain. It was dark outside the window, and the stars were bright. Ephram's right arm was in a blue sling, and he was staring at the Aloe with a grimace on his face.  
  
"Yes it will, I know! Anything being rubbed onto sunburn hurts. I could barely have my shirt on," he squirmed as he replied. Being left lying like this with a girl made his face almost as red as his chest, and it wasn't even burnt. He felt exposed and vulnerable, like he had walked into a classroom, stripped of his clothes.  
  
"Pleeeease?" Gen stretched out the word like a two year old. "I swear to you, if it hurts anymore then the sunburn itself, I'll stop right away. Just say the words," She spun the hair that reached his forehead in-between her thumb and index finger. Ephram held his breath for a moment. Gen sat next to him on his bed with her legs pulled underneath herself. Then Ephram exhaled.  
  
"...Ah, fine," her sensual movements had defeated him. She could always get the better of him and his actions.  
  
"Yay! You're the best Ephram!" she shouted with enthusiasm. She was so weird. Gen carefully scooped some of the green glop out of the tub, and dabbed it onto his stomach. It was freezing and Ephram's reflexes told him to jolt foreword, but he stopped himself at her touch. Her slender fingers and manicured nails massaged into his skin and he felt at peace. After about five minutes she stopped. She leaned her face down to Ephram's and looked at his peaceful form. He looked so masculine yet sensitive, sleepy yet wide-awake, filled with love and remorse.  
  
* You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ephram Brown. I, I missed you. * she thought to herself. Her lips were hardly centimeters from his, and Ephram knew she was right there, even with his eyes shut. He could taste her breath and feel his mingle with hers.  
  
As she was about to pull away, Ephram lost his control. He claimed her lips with his and held them hostage with his mouth. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she pushed herself foreword. When they finally broke apart to breathe, Gen put her hands on his face and Ephram kissed her again. Amy gasped. Suddenly there was a crash and a scream outside the open window.  
  
Gen rolled over with Ephram at the sound and fell off the bed onto the floor. When they scrambled back up onto the bed, she and Ephram turned to the window, wide-eyed and mouths gaping. Then they turned to each other and smiled. Gen got up and Ephram followed her to the window. Gen gasped when she saw what was out there. Amy was holding onto the ledge of the window and her fingers were slipping. Her eyes were welling with tears and Ephram opened the window. Amy's feet were about a foot or two away from a big branch, but there was nothing to help her down.  
  
*What the hell? * was all his brain could process. She was two stories up from the ground, hanging on his window at 9:30 at night for no apparent reason except to see him. He grabbed one of her hands and helped pull her in while her legs scrambled around, trying to find a crevice to place them in. Then Genevive grabbed her other hand. As they pulled, Amy kicked herself up. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Please please please please please please please help me Ephram!" she sobbed and stole a breath. "Please..." she just kept repeating. Ephram finally pulled her in.  
  
"What were you doing out there? You could've died! You could've used the door! Are you okay?" Ephram shouted, leaning down to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you could've fallen," Gen added. She crossed her arms and studied the girls' tear-stained face. She wasn't sure who this girl was, but she had seen her before. * Oh yeah, she was the girl in that little diner downtown, * she remembered. * But, who is she really? * she thought.  
  
Amy wiped her tears off her face with her shirtsleeve, but they still kept flowing. She grabbed a tissue off of Ephram's nightstand and blew her nose. Finally her tears stopped and she looked at Ephram with her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Amy, what. . . were. . . you. . . doing? Ephram asked, his face crestfallen and his eyes locked to Amy's.  
  
"I-I-I was j-just climbing trees! I p-promise! Really!" she exclaimed, not looking at Ephram anymore. She stuttered through the words as she looked away, but Ephram saw right through her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew she had just been through a life and death situation, but he couldn't deal with her antics. Right now (surprisingly enough), he was just annoyed. He knew she had been spying on them. He knew she had fallen from shock and could've gotten hurt or killed. He knew she liked him but was too hung up by Colin. He knew that this was just Amy being Amy, but he also knew that now he and Gen would be uncomfortable and jumping at every sound instead of being with each other and he knew that now Amy had to go home.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I think..." she answered. Ephram grabbed his shirt and put it back on.  
  
"Okay, then I think you should go home," he said sternly. Gen didn't say anything, just sat and watched. Amy nodded. When she was about to climb out the window, Ephram stopped her.  
  
"No one's home. You can go through the door," he walked to his door and opened it for her. Once Amy walked out, she watched the door shut behind her. Hot liquid ran down her face and she ran down the stairs, out the door, and down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Genevive stood up and looked at Ephram. He shut the door and turned around, looking at her. Gen's fists clenched and let loose, clenched and let loose. She bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
* Awww, here it comes... the questions, the bashing, the- *  
  
"Who's that?" Gen asked.  
  
"Just this girl, Amy," he answered his hands by his side. * Oh no, she'll never touch me again, *  
  
"Not a girlfriend?" she asked. She stepped a little closer to him and looked right at him when she spoke.  
  
"Nope, I mean, she's a friend who's a girl, but we're not together," he answered truthfully. Genevive put her arms through his at his waist and he put his hands in her short, blonde hair. " 'Cuz, I mean, we're not dating if that's what you want to know,"  
  
"Ephram, shut up," She kissed him softly and pulled him closer. He put more pressure on her lips and she pinned him on the wall. She reached over, dimmed the lights, and pressed play on the CD player. As the song "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles came on, the lights went all the way off.  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOo! Dirty! La-di-da-di-da-da! Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! I just wanted to say that, and to remind you review on how you liked (or disliked) this chapter.  
  
Love Always,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~  
  
P.S. If you like Harry Potter, please please please I'm begging you! Read "Fate" by my buddy Alison Wonderland! Thank you!  
  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo  
  
-Me 


	7. tiger, tiger, burning Bright

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept.  
  
Thank you guys for reading this! Especially those people who take the time to review (you know who you are you lucky dogs, you!) J  
  
C-Chan: I could never hate you! I love your story so far though; keep it up (EVERYONE: read C-Chan's stories!) I hope you slept well after getting that off your chest, but really, I'm not worth it to be sleepless over!  
  
Faith: Sure! Real relationships are my specialty! Especially since I've had so many (NOT)!  
  
Alien: there are little tidbits about what Gen looks like throughout the story, but here's a complete description:  
  
Gen is 5'8" (and still growing as it says in this chapter), short, feathery blonde hair, skinny but curvy, big green eyes, pouty lips, and that's basically it!  
  
Mina-Nel: heehee, I'm so excited for you to see this chapter!  
  
YouDon'tKnowWhoIAm: Wow! I'm someone's favorite! I'm so proud (smiles widely), and happy and excited and rejuvenated and.........(goes on and on for seemingly ever)......... and did I say proud? Thank you!  
  
Justin: that prolog was for the people who don't have that poem memorized, but I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a complement......... hmmmm, fill me in please!  
  
KittyCat: this fiction seems to be showing a different side of a lot of people, huh! Hmmm, I like that idea about an argument, perhaps, perhaps.........  
  
LizTheSlayer: Hey again! I know how it is when the computer acts funny! It happened to me today, actually! Weird, really. So glad you love this, it seems like everyone does (I'm so happy!)  
  
I AM SO WEIRD!  
  
This chapter is devoted to you guys because you've been so good dealing with my continual insanity!  
  
Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! No, not the chapter where all of Gen and Ephram's past is revealed, no, not the one where Gen and Ephram decide to actually hook up after three months of separation. No, not the one where Delia meets up with Bright again. Ok, ok, so it may not be the chapter everyone's been waiting for, but I really liked it and it may be MY favorite! So enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Genevive Loisel woke up to sunlight streaming in the open window and a faint beeping noise like a truck backing up. She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.  
  
7:00 AM it read as it beeped on. She hit the 'off' button on top and looked around.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and took in her surrounding. It took her a minute to remember why she wasn't in her normal purple and black bed, but when she saw a dozing Ephram, thoughts of the previous night came back in one swoop. She kissed him on the forehead and hopped out of the bed. As she stood up she stretched her arms over her head. She looked down at what she was wearing: Ephram's navy blue T-shirt and a pair of his blue plaid boxers. She quietly opened Ephram's door, shut it behind her, and stepped inaudibly down the stairs on the balls of her feet. When she reached the kitchen, she grabbed a mug, and filled it with freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"You'll stunt your growth, you know," Andrew Brown said as he stepped towards her. Genevive expected him to be there even though she hadn't seen him.  
  
"That'd be a nice change," she smiled. At 5'8", she was already just an inch shorter then Ephram, and she was still growing. She turned around and put her coffee on the counter. Andy outstretched his hand to her, but she ran up and gave him a hug. He was taken aback by surprise, but returned the hug graciously. When she stepped back he smiled. She had always been his favorite of Ephram's girlfriends.  
  
"How are you, Gen?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake anyone else up.  
  
"Good, and you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, fine. Did you stay in Ephram's room?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. We were just hanging out and we fell asleep.........I hope that's okay........." she stated.  
  
"It's fine. This isn't the first time you've spent the night." Andy looked at her. He could tell she had grown up in the last few months. She was taller and had cut her hair. There seemed to be certain maturity about her now. Gen could tell that Andy had grown up too.  
  
"I like this new look you have going," she said, stroking her chin in imitation of his beard. "It's very rugged." She mentioned plainly.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone likes it, I believe Ephram used the words 'ugly ass' to describe it!" Andy laughed. His crow's feet were indented in his face like wrinkled paper; he was growing older, but happier.  
  
"That's Ephram for you!" Gen giggled at this statement. Ephram seemed different, more sullen by the way people described him, but with her she could see no change.  
  
"How about I make some pancakes, Gen, for a welcome breakfast?" he asked, already knowing the reaction he'd get from her.  
  
"NO! I mean......... heh, um, coffee is fine! I'm really not that hungry," she lied. She would just grab some food at that diner on her way around town. Andy laughed again.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready, my patients can't wait all day for me!" he walked out of the kitchen and jogged up the stairs. Genevive raised her coffee cup to her lips and smelled the strong, bitter aroma. She took a gulp of it and placed it on her lap. Ephram came walking down the stairs groggily. When he reached the kitchen, he stuck his head in the fridge, finding nothing closed it again, and sat in the stool next to Genevive.  
  
"So, how's my little sex god this morning?" Genevive asked with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Shut up," Ephram stated, and then laughed. He was clad in a pair of boxers and nothing else (besides his sling), which was unusual for him. The thoughts of last night played in his head, and he smiled again. "When did your humor become so crude?" he asked as she cackled lightly.  
  
"The day I saw South Park for the first time," she smiled and laughed quietly so as not to wake Delia up. "See, your sunburn is already almost gone!" Gen whispered enthusiastically. "And you should go out and show me around town," Ephram perked up.  
  
"Okay," he said, forgetting it was a Friday.  
  
"But you have to go to school! So, go, upstairs and get dressed or you'll be late!" she commanded.  
  
"Ah, screw school," Ephram said as he stood up. Genevive stuck her coffee on the counter and stood up too. He gave her a kiss, and tried to give her another, but she pulled away.  
  
"No, you, school, now!" she persuaded. She pushed him up the stairs.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he shouted after her as he ran up to his room. Gen only smiled and finished her coffee. Just then, a very sleepy little girl walked in. She brightened up when she saw the visitor downstairs.  
  
"Gen!" she shouted as she ran up for a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she let go.  
  
" I came to visit you guys 'cuz I missed you all so much!" she said earnestly. Delia was very excited. Andrew Brown came down the stairs fixing his tie.  
  
"I see someone's woken up!" he said to Delia. She nodded eagerly and turned back to Gen.  
  
"How long are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"Just until Tuesday morning and then I'm taking the plane back to my N.Y.C. But I'll be back after that," she answered. "Well, I think you need to go get ready for school, huh?" she asked as she saw Ephram walk down the stairs. It was 8:00 as Delia ran back upstairs, chanting  
  
"Gen's here, Gen's here! La la la la la-la!"  
  
Ephram now was fully clothed and Genevive's hand rubbed his chest when she walked up the stairs. He turned and watched her run up and wave as she closed his door, and he nodded to his dad.  
  
"You slept with her, didn't you?" Andrew asked his son. Ephram just smirked.  
  
"A man doesn't kiss and tell," he answered smartly. His father just shook his head and chuckled to himself. * That's my boy! * he thought. Ten minutes later, Gen came bounding down the stairs in a green halter and tight blue jeans, her hair and makeup done perfectly and lightly. Ephram looked down at her revealed stomach and noticed a tattoo of a single red rose, coming from her hips and curving around her navel.  
  
"You're going to school, and I hear it's close enough to walk to, but I'm going into town, so........." she looked at Ephram and he sighed. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You won't regret it........."  
  
"Don't flirt with more then 10 guys!" he said sternly, shaking his finger at her.  
  
"How about 20?" she asked.  
  
"10,"  
  
"15?"  
  
"Fine," Ephram ended this banter. "Promise me!"  
  
"I won't leave, don't worry!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the side door. When Andy turned around to the refrigerator, she looked through the window and mouthed, "Love you!" Ephram waved and mouthed, "I love me too!" Gen just stuck out her tongue and smiled. Ephram heard his car start and back out of the driveway. He walked out the door and began walking to school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
10:00 AM  
  
Bright Abbot walked around the school hallways. He stopped at his locker and opened it. His sister walked up next to him, opened her locker, grabbed her stuff, and silently scolded her brother for taking his time. She scurried off to her next class, but Bright was still just grabbing his backpack. As the final bell rang, and all the students were gone besides a couple stragglers, Bright walked down the hall. He whistled and walked out the big double doors. The sunlight hit his face and he shut his eyes, and walked down the steps by memory. As he walked into the parking lot, he got in his car, and drove down the street. He made a left. When he got near the record store and the sports store, he stopped abruptly.  
  
A dazzling blonde had just gotten out of a car and was walking into "Spin Around", the county record store. He stared at her for a moment as she looked up at the sign over the door and walked in. The cars behind him honked and pulled him back to realty, he simply pulled over and parked in front of the store the mysterious girl had walked into. When he stepped out of the car and walked into the store, the sounds of The Beatles filled his ears.  
  
".........All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love, love is all you need, love is all you need," he heard. He searched around the room for the blonde girl, and saw her searching through the 'R' section. He went up behind her and looked at what she was purchasing.  
  
"Sticky Fingers, not bad," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"More like the best Stones album ever recorded, well, besides the boots but those are illegal," she answered as she turned around. Standing there was a tall boy with chocolate- brown (AN: I'm pretty sure Bright has brown eyes, but I'm not positive. Help me out here if I'm wrong) eyes and blonde wisps of curly hair in his eyes. He smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Bright," he said, introducing himself.  
  
"Genevive, but just call me Gen," she replied. She went back to her records and walked down to the 'W's, hoping for him to leave. He went with her.  
  
"So, did you just move here or something?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, I'm just here visiting a friend from New York until Tuesday," Bright knew she was here for- "Ephram, his name's Ephram," she added as she flipped through the dusty records.  
  
* Damn, * he thought. * damn, she's here to see that jack. Dude I'm so going to kill him," he thought.  
  
"Do you know him?" she asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"Um, yeah, you could say that. He's friends with my sister," he answered. He didn't look at her eyes. He shifted feet and looked at the painted ceiling.  
  
"Huh, oh! You're Amy's brother, aren't you? Yeah, you guys look alike! Man, when she was climbing that tree last night-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Amy was climbing a tree?! Dude, she is never going to hear the end of this!" he snickered. * Hahaha! I've got her sooo bad! * he thought. He chuckled once more.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure why___" she crinkled her nose and turned back. "Aha! Found it! The Who's 'Won't Get Fooled Again' single! Yes!" she punched the air and walked over to the cash register. She handed the man behind the counter a twenty-dollar bill and stepped out the door with her change and four records: The Ramones, Buddy Holly, The Rolling Stones, and The Who. "See ya later, I guess," she added as she stepped into Ephram's old car. Bright hopped into his car and followed her.  
  
Genevive pulled over at an ice-cream shop called 'Dudley's Double Dips" and stepped inside. "One mint chocolate chip cone please!" she asked the middle- aged man behind the counter. Bright stepped in. She pulled out her money and was about to hand the guy a couple one's.  
  
"On the house, doll face," the chubby man said as he handed Gen her cone. He wouldn't take the money and handed it back to her.  
  
"Thank you........." she said leaning over his nametag, ".........Dudley! It was a pleasure," she added. Just as she was about to walk out the glass doors, she bumped into Bright. "You know, this could be considered harassment!" she said as she walked out the door, him trailing behind.  
  
"Nope, it's called coincidence. Now let me have a taste of that ice cream!" She handed him the cone and he took a bit, licking it off his lips.  
  
"Hmmm, not too bad," he said. He handed it back to her and she took it and finished it quickly.  
  
"Now will you leave?" she asked him, less annoyed and more amused.  
  
"Nope," he answered plainly, still keeping in step with her.  
  
"Really, then I guess you'll just have to come with me," she J-walked across the street and was about to walk into the library when Bright stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I can't go in there! I-I have a reputation to think about!" he pleaded seriously.  
  
"Okay! Fine with me!" Genevive threw her napkins away and stepped inside the library. Bright waited outside.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Gen finally stepped outside the library and saw Bright sleeping on a bench outside. She punched him in the ribs and walked off. Startled, he arose and saw her walking off, her hips swaying seductively. He got up and followed her to her car.  
  
"You just don't give up, do you?" Gen asked as she placed four books on the trunk of the car.  
  
"Not when girls are involved," he answered and shut the trunk for her. She smirked and hopped into the car. "So what did ya get at the library?" he asked.  
  
"Books," she answered, and turned the car on.  
  
"Don't you have a reputation to think about?" he asked, leaning in the open window. Gen shrugged and placed a tape into the stereo. A loud guitar solo came on and suddenly the lyrics: "I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!" filled the speakers. Bright laughed as the car sped off, and once again he followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gen drove off quickly, knowing that this Bright kid was following her. She blasted the music louder, and checked her rear view mirror. There it was, his car, right behind Ephram's. She smiled because this boy reminded her so much of herself, except not smart, and no witty sense of humor. Okay, so it was only his flirtatiousness. * Whatta flirt. I'm surprised he doesn't already have a girlfriend at his heels!" She pulled over at this weird Chinese/Italian place and grabbed some food.  
  
"One large teriyaki chicken pizza to go please," she asked the owner.  
  
"Yes, of course! My pleasure," the man said as he backed into the kitchen.  
  
"You know, there's a Sadie Hawkins dance at the High School tomorrow," Bright said as he tapped Genevive on the shoulder. She paid no attention to this contact and simply thanked the owner when he handed her the pizza. "You know, where the girls ask the guys," he continued as she walked towards the exit. "So, are you going to ask me?" he asked her. She turned around and backed out the door, pizza box in hands.  
  
"Nope!" she shouted as she left, smiling.  
  
* That girl's going to be the end of me! * Bright thought to himself as he smiled and punched the air. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him. He just shrugged and jogged out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Genevive stepped into the Brown household and walked up to Ephram's room. She was exhausted. She had spent the rest of the day avoiding Bright and looking for interesting things to do later, but mostly she just read in the park. She knocked on the door silently.  
  
"C'mon in!" Ephram shouted. She stepped in, dropped her bags onto the floor, and hopped onto the bed with Ephram. She kicked off her shoes and kissed Ephram's mouth. She rolled over and laid on the bed short ways. "Missed you," he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Missed you too," she said. "I have food," she said as she shoved the pizza box into his hands. He opened it and took a slice.  
  
"I hope you didn't flirt with more then ten boys," he said, his mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Two, and one was about 50," she sighed as she grabbed a piece.  
  
"Two? Are you kidding me?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. This old guy name Dudley, who by the way uses way too much cheesy alliteration, and this kid named Bright," Ephram almost chocked.  
  
"B-Bright?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, he tried to get me to go to some dance with him, but I told him to buzz off and left him," she sad, rolling onto her stomach.  
  
"YOU told a guy to buzz off? Please Gen!" he said, calming down a bit, but he was still jealous.  
  
"Okay, fine. But don't worry, he's not as cute as you," she told Ephram. He exhaled.  
  
"Okay," he said with a little distress. She rubbed his back and suddenly stood up.  
  
"Oooh! Presents!" she shouted as she scrambled to the bag. She pulled out two records: The Ramones and Buddy Holly and displayed them for him to see. "Do you still have your dad's old LP player?" she asked. He grabbed the two records.  
  
"Yep," he said. He went into a walk-in closet and pulled out a big record player. He was about to put on one of his new albums, but Gen grabbed her new 'Sticky Fingers' album out and put it on. "Brown Sugar" came on quickly and pretty clearly for an old, used record. "You know what this song makes me wanna do," he said as they began dancing.  
  
"Save that for later, bucko. We still have the rest of the day together!" she cried as they ran out his bedroom door.  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOo! Bright loves Gen. He he he! I'm sooo good to all you! I wonder what he's gonna do___? I'm so excited! And where are Ephram and Gen going? Hmmmm, interesting, veeeery interesting!  
  
Love (as always),  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	8. It's All Coming Up Roses

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood a.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept.  
  
Thanks to the world and to television, thanks for the Everwood viewers, thanks for food and for funny friends, but mostly thank you all my great reviewers!  
  
Ditey: there will be many many many many confrontations in this story, and they will all be delightful, to us, to read. But maybe not so delightful for the characters, especially Ephram, since he seems to be in the middle of all of them!  
  
LizTheSlayer: I'm a regular Albert Einstein, I know. Thanks bunches!  
  
C-Chan: chapter 8 should have all the answers to your wonderful questions. I think, yeah, it will. I wrote a rough draft but I hate it so I have to start over. Damn. :-)  
  
Faith: he he he (evil cackle) I'll make you wait! Naw, I don't really know anything that will happen in chapters farther then the next one.  
  
Please, keep reviewing you guys! This isn't enough! My last review thank you notes took up a whole page! This is... this is... nothing. A Blah. Yes, I will call this measly quarter of a page... a Blah. But thank you everyone who did take time to review. Love ya all lots!  
  
This chapter is devoted to: Ditey my very good IT C-Chan, my most frequent reviewer Claire-ion because you've been my friend through Gen and school, mostly PE. God Bless You My Child (just kidding, well, I mean if there is a god I hope he blesses you, but I'm just kidding. It was a joke, but now it doesn't seem funny. I have a very twisted mind and it seems that just a few seconds ago it became untwisted, or something because I felt serious for a second. And worried that you'd take this whole thing the wrong way. And panic. And Now I'll shut up. Again.)  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"What, where are we going?" Ephram asked Genevive. They were running down the street, hand in hand and Gen was practically pulling him along. He kept giving her questioning looks and would laugh as Genevive tried to dodge oncoming traffic.  
  
"To the movies, silly! I mean, it is Friday, movie night!" she shouted over her shoulder as she practically ran right into a woman carrying 6 grocery bags. Ephram suddenly stopped. Gen tried to keep pulling him, but it was no use, his feet were planted.  
  
"Wait, there is no movie theater in Everwood, at least I don't think so. I mean, we used to see movies every Friday, you'd think I'd know..." he trailed off.  
  
"Believe me, there is. It's so old, just like in that movie "The Majestic". Today it's all Marilyn Monroe, and they're showing "Some Like It Hot" in 20 minutes!" That had always been Genevive's favorite movie. Ephram started running again and in about ten minutes he was breathless. He was going to say something, but it wouldn't come out. He gasped for air when Gen stopped him. She looked up and Ephram followed her lead. Above his head was a huge movie theater. It was very vintage, but completely restored. In big letters was the name of the theater: FOREVERWOOD. Below it were smaller block letters that read "Marilyn Marathon: SOME LIKE IT HOT!" Gen was in awe. She too gasped for breath, but she was able to get some words out. "Here...it...is..." Ephram chuckled (or tried to). Genevive had always been an old movie buff, especially when it came to Marilyn Monroe. She also had a wonderful sense of direction. They bought their tickets, got some Whoppers, and sat in their seats.  
  
For about 30 minutes they watched old News Reels about "The Wonders Of Radiation!" and "Penicillin: The Big Mistake!" Right when the movie was about to start, Gen looked around. She perked up and looked over the seats. Not a single person was there, and it was dead silent. Ephram picked up and searched around for a single head in front of them. Still none. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"It's like our own theater!" Ephram exclaimed in his husky voice. They stood up and each ran to the opposite end of the theater, Gen to the back and Ephram to the front.  
  
"How's the weather way down, Mr. Brown?" Gen yelled.  
  
"Never better! And way up there?" he shouted back.  
  
"Ditto," Genevive giggled and ran down to the front row. The movie started and she crept up silently, hardly ever taking her eyes off the screen. There were no armrests separating the seats in the front, so Gen found Ephram spread out on his back. She crawled into the crevice between Ephram's torso and the chair back, and laid her arm on his stomach. Ephram's heart started beating faster and he sweated a bit. They stayed like that through most of the movie, and when the lights faded back on, they walked home. It was dark already, and streetlights were on. Gen checked her watch.  
  
7:32 PM.  
  
On the way back, they saw Amy and Bright bickering silently in the street.  
  
"No! I'm not going to talk to him so you can get a girl! It's not worth my humiliation!"  
  
"C'mon Amy! Please...?" Bright was begging. "He's your friend!"  
  
"Once again, no! I'm not going to talk to- Ephram? Hi," she was cut off but addressed Ephram lightly. He didn't say anything and looked down at their shoes instead. Amy chewed on her lips nervously as her face reddened. Her brain reeled and she was overcome by thoughts of Ephram. *I'm sorry, Ephram! I didn't mean to embarrass you! It wasn't supposed to be like this, * Bright stopped and smiled at Gen. She smiled back and gave a small wave. When Gen and Ephram walked past, he looked up at her again.  
  
"Are those... bowling shoes?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmmm, maybe?" she laughed. Ephram's face lit up at her wacky red shoes and she punched his good arm lightly. "My little lefty," she said. She remembered always calling Ephram that when they were younger, before their innocence and naivety slipped away. * It's amazing that one night can change you from a child to an adult, even when you're so young...* she thought to herself. Well, she had invited him over; it must've been at least a little intentional. When she heard footsteps behind her, her pace quickened. "C'mon, I need a shower," she told Ephram.  
  
"Why are you walking so fast?" he asked.  
  
"Because your best friend is following us," she said while looking over her shoulder. Ephram turned around just in time to see Bright jogging up to them.  
  
"Why'd you have to meet him?" Ephram sighed.  
  
"You can't blame me! Blame my parents for giving me magnetic genes. Plus, this doesn't help!" she stated pointing to the tattoo curling over her belly button and Ephram nodded understandingly. It was somehow seductive. * She must be used to all the extra attention. Hell, that tattoo is why we met!* He remembered it well.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ephram was 12 years old and in seventh grade, just going punk rock. He was sitting with his best friend, the Hobbit freak Smaug, and they were talking about how cool Joey Ramone was when Smaug left to get more grease-drenched school pizza. Ephram was looking around the room for something to focus on, and to look for his other friends Liz and Mickey. They were nowhere in sight when he saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair.  
  
*That's probably why Amy seemed so appealing when I moved here, * he thought.  
  
She was wearing a midriff shirt and some army dog tags, and there was a rose tattoo peeking out from under her shirt. She looked out of place, but easily tried to talk to a lot of the boys. He couldn't stop staring at the mark on her stomach and practically held his breath. When she started to walk towards him, he expected a slap for staring and maybe some whiplash if he was unlucky. But instead, she sat right across from him and started the conversation.  
  
"You look worthy," she stated as she turned his head to get a better look at him. "My name's Genevive Loisel, I just moved here from LA. I don't have many friends yet and the boys here are all stiffs. But I thought you looked pretty laid-back and really cute so I came here to talk to you. Now your turn."  
  
"Is, is that real?" he asked, pointing to her stomach.  
  
"The tattoo? Yeah. But that's still about me..." she smiled dazzlingly. Smaug was starting to walk back, but when he saw the girl, he winked and recoiled into the boys' room.  
  
"Okay. My name's Ephram Brown. I live with my mom, dad, and 5-year-old sister Delia. I've lived here all my life, I play the piano with my grandpa, and my idol is Joey Ramone," he stated. She looked pleased when he added the worst part. "Oh yeah, and my dad's a famous brain surgeon,"  
  
"Hmmm," she said with a contemplative look on her face. "Andrew Brown?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," he took a sip of his chocolate milk and locked eyes with her.  
  
"Hmmm," she repeated. "Well, I live on 77th street, and so do you, I know because I saw you this morning. I know you ride your bike and I don't have a ride home, so today I'm getting a ride on your handlebars. Meet me at the bike racks after 6th period. Ciao!" she said as she walked off. Ephram just sat stunned.  
  
~FLASHIN~  
  
Bright finally caught up with them. He cut between Genevive and Ephram and draped his arm around Gen languorously.  
  
"Hmmm, look where my arm ended up!" he stated.  
  
"Yep, it can land in the weirdest places," Genevive kidded as she picked his arm off and placed it around Ephram. Bright looked disgusted, took it off, and slapped Ephram's hurt elbow a little too hard to be playful.  
  
"Ouch," Ephram eyed Bright evilly. Bright paid no attention and turned back to Gen.  
  
"You are so funny, Genevive," he laughed.  
  
"I know," she laughed and placed her hand on her chest proudly.  
  
"So I bet you've been thinking about that Sadie Hawkins dance, huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, all day," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking at Ephram. His head was turned away to hide his feelings but she could see his scowl in the reflection of a shop window. She wanted to hold him and tell him she was sorry about Bright, but that wouldn't be too great with Bright standing right there.  
  
"Don't you really really want to ask someone?" he pressured her, stepping closer.  
  
*Gen, don't fail me now. Don't give in, * Ephram thought. He knew he was being the jealous one, and it wasn't fair, but he more then liked Genevive.  
  
"Of course! Ephram?" she said cutting Bright off and touching Ephram's arm. His scowl faded a bit, waiting for the rest. "Go to the dance with me," He smirked and turned to face her again.  
  
"Sure," he chuckled as Genevive kissed his lips, keeping her eyes open because they were still walking.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Bright!" she said as she hugged him. He didn't want to let go, so he squeezed her body closer so he could feel her breath on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, but she backed off and linked arms with Ephram. "See you later, Rabbit!" she called over her shoulder as they walked off.  
  
"That's Abbott!" he hollered back.  
  
"I know!" Gen laughed out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You can't be serious about this dance thing!" Ephram whispered.  
  
"Would I screw around with you?" she asked. Ephram smiled widely unconsciously and suggestively at her choice of words. "Don't answer that. What I'm saying is, yeah, I'm serious. It could be fun. You'd be dancing with me; they might play semi-decent music and, Oooh! I could choose a dress!" Ephram wrinkled his nose. "C'mon, don't be like that. You'll have a chance to make all the guys jealous, you and I are the best dancers, and I promise I won't flirt with more then one guy. Ple-ease?" she begged as her bottom lip pouted out more then usual and her eyes got wide.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled.  
  
Genevive clapped. "Yay!" she jumped up and down. "Oh! I have to go get a dress! I'll be right there!"  
  
"Sure," Ephram hid his excitement well behind another scowl, but inside he was really very happy. This was the perfect chance to get all the guys jealous of him. Not like he cared too much, but hey, a guy has to make friends sooner or later! He walked the rest of the way home with his jacket collar flipped up against the cold. Once he got home, he walked upstairs despite his father's nonstop questioning.  
  
"Where were you? Where's Gen? How come you guys just ran out like that? It's 9:00!" Andy asked. He wasn't worried, just curious. He trusted Gen.  
  
"Out. Out. We wanted to go out. Thanks for the time but I have a watch and my curfew's not until midnight. Gen is shopping for a dress and when she gets back tell her I'm in the shower and to help herself to anything that exists IN MY ROOM." He bounded upstairs to the shower and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and could immediately smell the clean scent of soap and shampoo. After he was fully undressed, he turned the shower tap on as hot as it could get. The steaming water hit his skin like little bullets, and it was hard to shower with only one hand, but for a whole 45 minutes all he could think about was Genevive.  
  
" Genevive. Gen. Genevive Marie Loisel. Genevive Marie Loisel-Brown. Now that has a nice ring. One thing that doesn't is Genevive Marie Abbott. Yep. That sounds like crap. Smelly crap. Yeah, right," he kept repeating. He hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. It was all fogged up so he shrugged and splashed some cold water on his face. He shook his hair out with his hands and rubbed away some of the fog on the mirror. * Maybe just Genevive Marie Brown, * he thought as he lifted his head and looked in his face. Standing behind him was Gen.  
  
His face reddened quickly. "How much did you see?" he asked, spinning around to face her.  
  
"Oh, nothing I've never seen before," she smiled suggestively and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"Everything," she giggled. "C'mon! Don't get all defensive on me! It was cute!" Ephram rolled his eyes. Genevive grabbed a hand towel and snapped it at his butt as he walked out. "Whew! Drop the towel cabana boy!" she shouted.  
  
"You wish," he rolled his eyes again as he stepped out.  
  
"Haha! On guard!" she shouted as she snapped the towel again and he shut his bedroom door behind him. Five minutes later, Ephram stepped out shaking his hair dry with his towel. Genevive stepped up to him and he handed her the damp towel.  
  
"I believe you wanted to take a shower?" he assumed calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but a bath seems much more appealing right now," she answered as she stepped into the bathroom. When Ephram heard the bathwater running, he laid on his bed. He rolled over and looked at his clock.  
  
10:01 PM  
  
He heard the water shut off and a satisfied sigh come from the bathroom, and he slowly fell into a deep, deep slumber.  
  
A/N: THE END! No, I'm kidding! That would be so evil just to jump that on you. Once again, this was written in a state of insomnia, it just came to me as I was falling asleep. The next chapter is coming soon! And if the situation gets sticky, blame the Dreyers family (that means you, Kelsey Hersh) cuz I was eating that ambrosia while writing this too.  
  
As Always,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	9. Visits To The Wizard And Midnight Speech...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept. I don't own anything, otherwise, would I be writing fanfiction? NO! Heehee.  
  
Thanks to the world and to television, thanks for the Everwood viewers, thanks for food and for funny friends, but mostly thank I all my great reviewers!  
  
Sarah: seems like everyone loves Gen! Yay!  
  
Faith: hope you feel bunches better!  
  
Legwarmerz: cracking up is one of the funniest things on earth, don't you think? Read your story, it's great so far! :-)  
  
Alien: I really personally didn't like the theater name, but everyone loved the chapter that I didn't like (the one where Amy falls out of the window), so go figure!  
  
Meagan: thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
C-Chan: as always, I loved your new chapters and your reviews, you're so sweet! The shower scene was my favorite too, and I don't meant the one in 'Psycho'! Heehee!  
  
Ditey: You win first place for most reviews ever. I just watched 'Some Like It Hot' and 'Signing In The Rain', two of my favorite classics. I also rented 'Cruel Intentions', but that's another story all together...  
  
LizTheSlayer: more marriage stuff in this chapter, but mucho more drama, enjoy!  
  
ThePersonWhoDidn'tBotherToLeaveTheirName: typically Bright indeed! Heehee, what an airhead, kind of. But he's still cute (not as cute as Ephie though!)  
  
There will be very many 'scenes' in this story, so I labeled them scene one, scene 2, scene 3, and so on and so fourth. That is how it will be from now on, so get used to it! Also, to make this more realistic and to really heat up the drama and arguments in this chapter, there will be a bit of bad cussing. It's just to get my point across; I'm not usually a cussing person. Sorry if that offends you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Scene One  
  
Next day: 500 PM The fall dance that Genevive invited Ephram to is going to start in two hours.  
  
Ephram sat in his room on his plain-navy-blue-bed and read with his headphones blasting whatnot. He had been shunned from the bathroom since 4:30; Genevive was convinced it was bad luck for him to see her until the dance.  
  
"It's like the wedding thing! The groom can't see the bride until the ceremony!" she had exclaimed while rushing into the bathroom juggling, what seemed to Ephram to be, a whole beauty parlor. He had agreed to stay out of there until 6:00 and then they had to leave. The dance started an hour after that, and they needed to grab a bite to eat. Around 5:30, Ephram heard a "damnit" echo into his room.  
  
"Do you need any help, honey-poo?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"If you come anywhere near this door Ephram Brown, I will be forced to commit a double homicide: you, and this stupid eyelash-curler-thingy..." she shouted sternly. "...bunny-boo," she added.  
  
"Awww, don't take your anger out on inanimate objects! That's just mean!" he shouted back, just to annoy her. He succeeded. As he heard the unmistakable 'click' of the bathroom door locking, he decided to drop it and just shut up. About 20 minutes later, Gen finally stepped out. Ephram rushed to stand up and run his hand through his hair. When she walked in, he exhaled all the oxygen that had ever entered his lungs in one swift breath as his eyes wandered to soak up every tiny detail of her frame.  
  
She was wearing an old, gauzy, key-lime-pie colored swing-dancing dress from the '40's, and little rhinestone heels with open toes. Her hair was curled slightly and she twirled around slowly in a partially mock way.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
*Like Marilyn Monroe,* he thought, but to save face, he quickly kept his cool. "You looked better earlier," he said while running his hand through his hair again.  
  
"Well, we couldn't have gone in our underwear, now could we have?" she asked, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I guess not," he answered while trying his hardest to fathom it.  
  
"Correctomundo, captain mon Capitan," (A/N: this is my saying, I made it up! Yes yes, I take credit, and no matter how much it may call for you to steal it... DON'T! It's my baby! Hehe!) she answered while backing up and motioning to his clothes. "You're not wearing that, are you?" she asked with extra emphasis on the word 'that'. Ephram looked down at his beat up Misfits shirt and torn, baggy jeans.  
  
"Gasp! (And yes, he actually said 'gasp') Didn't I tell you?" he asked with false fear in his eyes. "It's a pajama party!" he exclaimed as he shouted, "Gasp!" again.  
  
"Haha, very funny. NOT! Now change!" she shouted, slamming his door herself as she backed out. "Gasp, he he, what an idiot," she whispered to herself as she shook her head. A few minutes later, they were walking down the street, arms linked. Genevive tried to skip. "We're off to see the wizard!" she started singing.  
  
"Please Gen," Ephram rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine," Gen pouted and crossed her arms in defeat. "The wonderful wizard of Oz," she sung under her breath.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Gen and Ephram were seated at an outdoors burger joint near the center of town called "Everwood's Everything!" (A/N: This is based on a place called O-Hi Frostie where I live. This graffiti thing is all true; it really does say this stuff on the tables.) Genevive was pointing to some of the ridiculous things people had carved into the blue-green plastic. She was holding a burger and two large packages of fries; Ephram only had a Coke. They laughed for a while and then Gen paused to set the mood for the next reading.  
  
" 'Leslie and Lola: Luvers 4-4-4-aw oh my god! 4 ever'" She chocked out as she started cracking up. Underneath the large heart was the year '1969' and a lightening bolt shape that was poorly engraved. "This town really needs to get some new tables Ephram. I mean, who wants to heard about lesbian lovers while they're eating?" she asked as she plunged two of the fries into the pool of ketchup on her tray. She shoved the fries into Ephram's face. "Now eat. You're all bones. No flubber, no muscularity, nothing. Nada, zip," He opened his mouth in refusal and she popped them in at the same time.  
  
"What if I'm not hungry?" he asked, his mouth full of potatoes.  
  
"Well you'll just have to deal. And I'm not leaving until you eat this too," she stated as she shoved the cheeseburger into his hands. Although he whined and claimed that he wasn't hungry, he ate gratefully. Genevive tucked her heels behind one-another as she watched him eat, her head in her hands.  
  
"Is this... a garden burger?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. See, 'cuz otherwise you'd be eating someone's mother!" she supposed.  
  
"I should have known. When did you go veggie on me?" he asked.  
  
"The day you left. It sucked, and I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to eat Jell-O,"  
  
"Ahhh... you gave up Jell-O?"  
  
"Yep. It was harder then the cigarettes. You know how I was about Jell-O. The blue kind, not the red. The red kind's gross," she said calmly.  
  
"Hm, Amy thinks the exact opposite," he answered solemnly. Right now he was still ticked at Amy. For all he cared, Colin could have her back. He was through.  
  
"Oh, Amy. So we'd better go. The dance is about to start and they made me an offer... I couldn't refuse," she said in a Godfather voice, dodging the subject of Amy. Ephram licked the excess mayo off his fingers and stood. Genevive followed his lead and the walked the rest of the way to the school.  
  
Scene 3  
  
6:59 PM  
  
The gym doors were about to open and there were more then 50 couples waiting impatiently outside. Most of the boys were ignoring their dates and gaping wide eyed at Genevive. Ephram realized this and draped his arms around her shoulders from behind in a protective fashion but the other boys took no notice. Their dates tried recklessly to get the spotlight back on them; one girl even tried to make out with her boyfriend on the spot. But even with lips locked, his eyes were on Gen. She saw this and decided to play along, blowing a kiss and waving like Miss America. The young man pointed to himself as if to ask, "You mean ME?!" and Genevive winked in response. The boy melted with a googly smile on his face. Gen turned around to face Ephram once again.  
  
"One down, forty-nine to go," she laughed out.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't toy with these boy's heads like that," Ephram said wearing his traditional smirk. "You're making them think they have a chance," Gen simply shrugged and smiled innocently. At 7 o'clock sharp, the large double doors opened and all the teenagers rushed in like herded cattle threatened to be branded. The madness had begun. "Houston, we have liftoff,"  
  
Scene 4  
  
8:32  
  
Genevive and Ephram danced like pros; they could swing dance, slow dance, hell, they could do and would do almost anything. It looked a little shaky since Ephram could only use one arm, but Gen made due, and all eyes were still on them through most of the dance.  
  
"We're taking requests here people!" Genevive shouted jokingly. Anonymous answers floated back.  
  
"Salsa!"  
  
"Swing dance!"  
  
"Dirrrty dance!" came a few (boys) voices in unison, stretching out the word dirty as if it were a Slinky.  
  
"Dance with me," one familiar voice shouted. The owner walked slowly up to Gen and Ephram. "And that's an order," the tall boy said as he took Genevive's hand gracefully.  
  
"You're supposed to say 'Please Ephram, may I dance with your girlfriend?' Now try again and I'll consider the offer, Bright," Ephram sneered. Bright pulled Genevive away, but she didn't say anything. Being fought over was no fun. "Forget it," Ephram muttered as he stepped away sulkily to the 'loner' bench.  
  
"Eph-" Genevive started as she took a step towards him and put out her hand to touch his shoulder. He was out of reach, and Bright finally pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Ephram sat between a kid who looked as though he needed a puff of his inhaler every time someone looked at him and the 15-year-old, 6'6" kid with long, greasy, Beatles hair that went 'out' in 1965.  
  
"Hey Paul Bunyan, where's Babe?" Ephram asked sarcastically as the tall boy hulked off. Ephram leaned his head against the wall as the inhaler kid kept stealing quick, nervous glances at him. *This is going to be one long night,* he thought as he shut his eyes.  
  
Bright and Genevive were slow dancing uncomfortably. Gen had one arm on his shoulder and one on the back of his neck; Bright's hands were on her hips. He looked admiringly at her, but she kept looking at Ephram. When Bright lowered his hands, she chewed her lips until they practically bled and looked concerably (A/N: this is my new word, I made it up. It is an adjective and it means with concern, guilt, and care,) at Ephram. His eyes were fixed on hers, but his face never showed any change. It was as blank as an empty bulletin board and his emotions as unreadable as a white page. Genevive looked around for a topic of discussion, and saw a brunette wearing a bright, hot pink, glittery dress giving Genevive the death stare. Her stiletto's shined dangerously in the multi-colored light, but soon she was dancing and the drama was over, or so they thought.  
  
"Who's that?" Gen asked Bright curiously.  
  
"Oh, my date," he answered flatly.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Amy Abbott quickly paced through the crowd of teens. She just wanted to get this over with. *Let Bright dance with Gen, and then I'm outta here. This sucks,* she thought. She noticed that her brother was already with Genevive, so she searched for Ephram. She found him parked grimly in a corner, muttering whatever to himself. She walked over to him quickly.  
  
"May I?" she asked, pointing to the empty seat next to him. Physically he did not seem to acknowledge her, but nonetheless, he responded.  
  
"Sure," she sat and smoothed the wrinkles from her baby blue skirt.  
  
"What happened to Genevive?" she asked, not really caring.  
  
"That Spawn of Satan," he muttered.  
  
"Who?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Your brother," he said more clearly and angrily this time. "What about your date?" he asked, not really caring either.  
  
"I don't have one," she said while looking at her shoes. She had really thought about asking Ephram this year, but that was way back in B.G time: Before Gen.  
  
"Oh, so Colin couldn't make it?" he retorted bitterly.  
  
"Shut up," she was disgusted. What an idiot, and he couldn't even look at her. "Why wont you even look at me?" she whined desperately.  
  
"I gave you and opportunity, and you didn't seize it. I wasted a ton of time on nothing, and now that I AM happy, you hate me for it! Well, you know what? Hop on the bandwagon, 'cuz I don't think there's anyone who doesn't hate me now," he whispered furiously. "Your time... our time is over," while he said this, he finally looked her in the eyes. His bottom lip trembled and he pointed to them when he spoke. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she stormed off.  
  
"Bite me Brown," she tossed over her shoulder as she ran to the car beckoning her outside. Ephram hung his head down and thought about everything: the world, and all the people in it.  
  
Scene 6  
  
"Let's get out of here, you and me," Bright suggested.  
  
"Don't say stuff like that," Gen pleaded, shaking her head. He pulled her closer so there was no air between the two. Genevive put her hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. "No Bright," she whimpered silently.  
  
"I want to kiss you right now," he smiled playfully, the smile that made most girls swoon and could make icebergs melt. "You'd be mine,"  
  
"You can't have something that is already taken," she declared angrily as she pulled her arms away from his grasp and rushed off.  
  
*Damn you,* Bright cursed himself as he steadily ran towards his car. Amy was sitting sobbing in the passenger seat. "Fuck this whole screwed up little town!" he shouted as he sped off, which only made Amy's sobs louder.  
  
"I just told Ephram to, to bite me! I've never ever never said that before!" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, well imagine being on the receiving end of it," Bright growled through clenched teeth as he swerved the car into the garage and stormed inside. Amy sat dumbfounded in the car for well over an hour.  
  
Scene 7  
  
"Ok, future leaders of our nation! You don't have to go home, but get the hell out of here," the gym teacher barked into the megaphone. Everyone flooded out in single file as the student body president bid the adieu and thanked them for coming. Genevive and Ephram walked home in silence. They looked about as in love as Al Gore and George Bush. They never once touched each other, never once spoke to each other, and Ephram never looked at Gen. He didn't need to; her face was tattooed on his brain, but instead of seeing himself with her, he saw her kissing Bright, that son-of-a- well, never mind. It took all of ten minutes to get home, but it was the longest, most perpetual ten minutes Ephram had ever lasted through. Genevive shivered with cold, and Ephram didn't offer her a coat. He was bitter, and bitter he would stay until he was absolutely positive that Gen wasn't about to run off with some loser who just wanted to get laid.  
  
*This could take a while,* he thought as he turned the key to open the front door.  
  
Scene 8  
  
It was one AM in the morning on the second day of fall. Rain was pounding on the roof and covering the streets. Everything was asleep, even the moon was asleep. The house was dark and ominous with a certain mysteriousness about it that made you want to run and hide. Delia was asleep soundly in her room. Andrew was asleep; sometimes he'd mumble something into the pillow he was grasping and roll over. Ephram's room was soundless as ever; there was no sign that anyone was awake and the only noise was the hail and rain. Suddenly, a dark figure sat in the bed, its legs pulled up to its chest. The figure tapped the sleeping one.  
  
"Ephram?" the woman asked Ephram was facing the other direction. "Ephram," Genevive repeated in a hushed voice. Ephram opened his eyes but didn't say anything. He hadn't been able to sleep either, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. Gen thought he was asleep. "Sorry," she whispered, and kissed his ear romantically as he shut his eyes once more. She was about to lie down again, but decided against it.  
  
"Since you're asleep, I guess this is a good enough time as ever," she muttered. He listened intently as she spoke again. "Ephram, I really don't ever try to hurt you. I'm just flirtatious, that doesn't mean anything though. When you were here in Everwood, I missed you so much that I didn't date anyone else, despite Smaug's constant, endless efforts. I'm not even attracted to Bright, I mean, he's cute and all, but he's just an airhead jock. And you know that I've never really had a close girl friend. They all hate me because I flirt with their guy friends or even with their dates. I can't really help it. So anyways, Bright is just a friend, and we'll never be anything more. Ok, I love you, I really do Ephram. And since we dated for over a year, I guess it's safe for me to say that finally. If I liked Bright, I wouldn't play you like this. Man, that's a load off my chest. G'night," she kissed his forehead and laid down smiling.  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
Ephram was still wide-awake. Gen had never told him that she loved him. She had always signed her letters 'Love Gen' in her small, perfect cursive or mouthed a 'Love Ya' as she left, but everyone did that. Genevive was snoring softly, but she was still awake too. She was awaiting an answer from Ephram, even though it had been over twenty minutes since her little speech. Ephram rolled over to see her eyes closed.  
  
"Love you too, Gen," he whispered. Genevive jolted up.  
  
"I knew it!" she shouted as she stood up.  
  
"You suck," he chuckled. She kissed him all over his face like the day she first came to see him.  
  
"I have to go, I'll be back in thirty minutes," she said as she rushed out smiling.  
  
A/N: Where could Gen have gone at two AM? I wonder, hmmmm.  
  
See ya'll later!  
  
Toodles,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	10. I Almost 4 Got

P.S.  
  
All of you better read my best buddy Alison Wonderland's story called 'Lost Cause' because I am one of the main characters. It is under 'General Fiction' and it's basically our lives with tons of angst and drama coming up! Yep, everything I say in there is word for word too, so you get the whole essence of Shelly! Yay!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Me 


	11. Tramps, Idiots, And Same Old Stupid Stup...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept. I don't own anything except Gen, otherwise, would I be writing fanfiction? NO! Heehee.  
  
Thanks to the world and to television, thanks for the Everwood viewers, thanks for food and for funny friends, but mostly thank I all my great reviewers!  
  
C-Chan: my buddies at drama inspired that whole 'gasp' thing. The play we're in is really mellow-drama-ish and we're supposed to really sound cheesy. So we always have to gasp or cheer in the last scene, so we all decided to say 'gasp' and 'CHEER!' to tease to teacher. Heehee! It seemed funny at the moment. Stupid flamers =-(. Maru is mean and stupid. Bad bad Maru!  
  
LizTheSlayer: sweetness, people like the 'Love-y dove-y speech'. I didn't know if it was corny or not, but it seems like everyone was just anticipating those three words FOREVER! But, everyone else seemed to like it, so yippee!  
  
Mike Rules 2003: thank you very very very much! Mucho gracias! =-)  
  
Faith: Gen is a vegetarian because I am a vegetarian and Ditey's a vegetarian and vegetarians are the best! And because I thought it would be cool to have a 'veggie' in the story! As for Ephram, have we ever seen him eat on the show? NO! And he's so skinny too. See, if we've watched him for a whole season and we've never ever seen him eat, then my hypothesis is that he must not eat that much! Okie, now that that's settled, thank you so much for the review. Once again, hope you're feeling much better.  
  
Ditey: as usual, you are so sweet! I absolutely love Hitchcock, especially Vertigo and Rear Window. Grace Kelly is so beautiful, same with Miss Audrey in Roman Holiday. Veggies are the BEST! And once again, you are the sweetest, and you rock!!  
  
AzwethinkweizGrl: Yeah, a new reader! After a few days of no reviews, I was lonely, and then you showed up! Yay! Thank You!  
  
aku-neko: Mmmmm! Kudos bars and cake! This is the yummiest review I've ever had! Lol!  
  
Now this chapter will be short. Sorry, but it will. It's about 7 pages in my composition book that is permanently fused to my hand, and the last (real) chapter was about 11 pages long. So sorry, but this chapter is very VERY important nonetheless, so pay close attention, no matter how insignificant and small it may seem! I hate to break it to you, but there you go.  
  
Also, I realize most of you are more used to seeing Gen spelt Genevieve, but this is different because Gen is different from most girls. Also, if any of you can figure out what Gen is short for (aside from Genevive) and why I chose that name, you get a cookie. If no one figures it out (which I doubt they will), I will tell you in the next chapter. Cookies, yum yum! I also have a new rule: I need five or more reviews before I can continue for each upcoming chapter. And these are some of the best! This is only because I don't want anymore Blah's.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Scene One  
  
2:00 AM  
  
Genevive Loisel wrapped her free arm around her frigid body and shivered. She had fallen asleep in some skimpy pajama shorts and a long sleeved thermal, but on her way out she had grabbed an umbrella, a black beanie, black gloves, and a fuzzy purple scarf. Still, her legs were cold as hell.  
  
"Actually, that doesn't make sense since hell's not cold. I don't think... I mean, it's hot, isn't it? I dunno... hell's cool. I mean, gah screw it," she said to herself. "God, it's so cold out here. It's never this cold in Manhattan this time of year," she muttered to know one in particular as she wrapped her arm around her self tighter, and went on her way.  
  
About ten minutes later, she reached a large, white house. She stopped to look at the mailbox: ABBOTT RESIDENCE. She inhaled deeply, exhaled deeply, and regained her composure. All she wanted to do was talk to Bright; she had something on her mind that couldn't wait until morning. She reached into the gravel next to the sloped driveway and chose a few smooth, small stones to throw at a bedroom window. As she looked up to find a target, she noticed a faint light on in an upstairs room. As she came closer, she noticed him, Bright, sitting in a desk, his face contorted in what seemed to be agony. Wrong; there was an open book in front of him and he didn't seem to be getting very far. Gen laughed at his ignorance and tossed a piece of gravel at his window. His head snapped up and he looked every which-way. She tossed another piece and he stood, revealing his chest since he was only wearing sweat pants. She threw another, this time with a little more force. It bounced off the window and into the bushes below. He finally realized where the noise was coming from and opened his window.  
  
"Huh?" he asked her groggily.  
  
"Come down here," she said in a loud whisper. He shut the window and turned off the light. She could tell he was coming, so she strolled up the porch steps and to the bench beside the door. Bright moved soundlessly out, now fully clothed.  
  
"Hi," he murmured breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, we need to... talk," she said as she looked up at his face.  
  
"Yeah, sit?" he asked while pointing to the bench.  
  
"Sure," she replied, patting the vacant seat next to hers. He sat down wearily and put his hand on her thigh. She removed it and stopped smiling. "This is serious," he nodded and folded his hands in his lap, resisting temptation. He felt magnetized to her evenly tanned skin, but he contained himself for the time being.  
  
"We can't do this anymore, Bright," she said solemnly.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked. He wasn't the quickest of people, especially at two AM.  
  
"We can't see each other," she affirmed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and instead watched her fingers tie themselves in knots in her lap.  
  
"Oooh, so we were seeing each other..." he laughed suggestively.  
  
"This is serious," Genevive repeated as his smile faded.  
  
"Sorry," now it was Bright's turn to watch his strong hands grow weak.  
  
*Is this what pain feels like?* he wondered. He had never been through pain. His life had always been so happy-go-lucky, so shoot-the-moon-ish. Even his feelings about Colin's current state had been locked away safely; he hadn't only fooled everyone else, but he had even fooled himself into believing that he just didn't care anymore.  
  
"We can't be friends anymore. Rather then make me happy, it's just ruined my relationship with Ephram,"  
  
"Who gives a damn about Ephram?" Bright exclaimed as he stood with anger. Genevive held his wrist gingerly and pulled him to sit back down. He did so reluctantly and he saw her eyes start to mist up.  
  
"Me, Bright. I have stronger feelings for him then ever before. We are just screwing it up for him. He thinks I'm getting ready to run off with you for no reason and just dump him..." Bright started to smile, but stopped when he saw that her face was dew-dropped with tears. "...I could never do that. And I didn't think it would come to this," she sighed.  
  
"Do you... do you love him Gen?" he stuttered. He gulped with anticipation and dread while Genevive stopped to think for a second.  
  
"Yes," she answered after a minute. She paused again. "That's why we can't hang out anymore,"  
  
"Why does it have to be this way? We met a day ago for Christ's sake!" he pounded his fist upon the metal of the bench and took no notice when his knuckles cracked and his red, red blood trickled out down his clenched fist.  
  
"I told you, we would ruin each other. I refuse to be fought over by my boyfriend for over a year and I boy I met a day ago. And I certainly wont submit myself into one of those stupid love triangles you see in soap opera's!" she painfully watched her tears and his blood blend into the soft wood grain to stain it forever. And that wasn't the only thing this was leaving its mark on. They sat for a while, about five minutes just doing nothing; of course it was fine by Bright, their thighs were hardly 6 inches away from each other and her face was so calm. She was a brave girl who always knew best, he could tell, and although he hated himself for it, he trusted her judgment. He traced the outline of her face with his mind; he followed her long eyelashes down to the bridge of her nose, he licked his dry lips when he saw hers, and his big brown eyes rolled over her smooth little chin. Her ivory-bronze complexion shone out in the dim moonlight and seemed to call for his touch, but he restrained as she stood.  
  
"I need to go, Ephram might get worried," she whispered as she stood up. Bright rose too as he handed her the umbrella with the yellow-rubber duckies on it. He walked her to the edge of the porch where the rain started to hit.  
  
"Is it possible that we can leave on good terms here?" she asked as she looked up at his smoldering face. He nodded, but all he really wanted to do was punch a hole in a wall, or right through Ephram's head. Genevive tightly embraced him, her hands wrapped around his firm body and placed delicately on his shoulders and his arms linked around her waist. They rocked back and forth slightly in a comforting way and Genevive leaned back. She broke the hug and began to walk back off when Bright suddenly grabbed her from behind. She whirled around and he kissed her firmly as they became drenched in the rain. At first Gen gave in when he ran his hands through her hair passionately, but then she swatted his chest a few times to make him let go. When he finally did, she was frowning, and turned to leave wordlessly, but abruptly came to a halt. There, in the flooded driveway, was a very angry Ephram Brown.  
  
Scene 2  
  
He just stood there, his mouth gaping, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. How could she have done that? She had told him just an hour before that she loved him and now she was playing tonsil hockey with Bright. It didn't make any sense. At first he doubted he had really seen anything; he thought it was like one of those mirage things Bugs Bunny got in the desert. But when he noticed that she had seen him, he became stunned and angry. An 'Ephram' formed inaudibly on her lips as the rain soaked through her hair and through her clothes. He couldn't tell if she was crying, or if it was the rain, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways.  
  
"You... you... you tramp!" he managed to shout out before he tuned and ran. He tore off his soaked jeans jacket because it was slowing him down and he tossed it into the middle of the street.  
  
"No," Genevive whispered as she crumpled to the ground. She cried, cried, cried until she realized she was still kneeling in the rain. She pulled off her black beanie and threw it onto the ground in frustration. She stood and rushed up to Bright. Just like at the dance, there was no air between the two, and Bright dumbly expected another kiss. Instead she slapped him square across the face, hard too. He'd have a red mark there for two hours after that, and a memory of it for many years to come.  
  
"You idiot," she muttered. "You godamn idiot," she whimpered as she rushed off, neglecting her hat and umbrella. When she reached Ephram's jacket, she stooped to pick it up and clutched at like it was her only hope. She took off again, and never ever looked back once, although she wondered if it would be her last chance to see Bright again.  
  
Bright's middle and index fingers flew to his bottom lip and he wondered if all that had really happened. He knelt down and picked up her hat. He stood dumbfounded in the rain, and for the very first time in his life, Bright Abbott felt stupid.  
  
A/N: good, eh? I was crying a bit while I was writing this; I'm such a sap. It's strange how you can get so attached to make-believe characters. To me, Bright seems a little bit like Dean from Gilmore Girls in this chapter. I dunno, just a thought. My dad has this theory that maybe we cry in the movies or in books because one of our ancestors went through a similar thing, like passed on memories. It's interesting thing to think about, huh?!  
  
Love Always,  
  
~*~Shelly~*~ 


	12. Everybody Loves Genevive AKA: The Sucky ...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept. I don't own anything except Gen, otherwise, would I be writing fanfiction? NO! Heehee. I also own Smaug and Mickey.  
  
And now for something completely different-  
  
Ender: thank you so much! You're getting it!  
  
Ditey: I know, it was so sad. Obviously Gen DOES NOT mean gentle; you're so smart! Let's see, wow, no, YOU'RE the coolest! (This could go on for eternity). Thank you!  
  
C-Chan: Could we get some Kleenex over here? We have a couple of criers (including me,). Me too, poor Ephram, poor Genevive, poor Bright, poor ME! Ok, be expecting an e-mail form me soon! It's about me, you, and Ditey (surprise)!  
  
Sky: thanks!  
  
LizTheSlayer: We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?!  
  
Megumi the Moon: here you go!  
  
Azwethinkzweizgrl: we need to start a Genevive fan club here! I personally think she should really be a new character on the show, don't you?  
  
Faith: mono... like the Gwen-look-alike-girl who was going to take Ephram to the dance? Oooh, icky. Hope SHE feels better soon! Geezez criminies, too much sickness! Sweet, really? THAT chapter? That particular chapter where all the perfect relationships are ruined? Okie, whatever you say... C:  
  
Claire: Mouth zippers on... muff frrmfle mrmld chpfley... never mind. Haha!  
  
The person who didn't bother to leave their name: oh yes... the infamous meatloaf, I forgot about that, but yet again, did we see him eat it? Nope. Who knows, maybe he likes to look at meatloaf... or smell it... or, aw, whatever. I REST MY CASE! Heehee!  
  
Bobst Snave: Thank you! I'm so glad I have readers!  
  
And now for the baked goods.  
  
(Drum roll please...) Genevive means:  
  
Genesis- no, not like the first book of the bible, but almost. Genesis means the first, or the beginning. Genevive is the first to bring out a lot of the good qualities in Ephram that we haven't seen before; she's his first serious, long lasting girlfriend; she is the first teenager to come to Everwood and not care what anyone thinks; she is also the first person to really make Bright think (if only his teachers could do that!). She is the beginning of a new world in everyone who lives there, and anyone who comes in contact with her.  
  
Generation- my good IT Ditey brought this up. Genevive represents the new generation, this millennium of girls and boys. There are more teenagers taking stands. She is very powerful and very unique. Here's a half cookie for Ditey; let's give her a nice round of applause (really, I'm not trying to embarrass you)!  
  
Now, just to warn you, DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT read the flashback if you are eating or just ate. It's pretty disgusting. Also, if you don't want to, you don't have to read it. It's not super important, just funny and let's you get to know Gen's other two best friends, Smaug and Mickey.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Scene One  
  
"But I didn't do anything, Ephram!" Genevive shrieked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Innocent little Genevive didn't do jack shit! You shoved your tongue down Bright's freaking throat!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs to his room, the blonde right at his heels.  
  
"Listen to me, Ephram!" she shouted after him as he reached his bedroom door. He opened it and rushed right in.  
  
"No," he answered flatly as he slammed the door angrily. If living in New York for fifteen years had taught him one thing, it was never to show your feelings, unless they happened to be anger. He had gotten pretty good at it over the years, and right now, although many emotions were running through his head, all Gen could see was hatred.  
  
"Eeephrammm!!!" she shouted as she banged on the door with her clenched fists. "Open the fricken' door!" she yelled. After no prevail, she slid to the floor with exhaustion. "Open the fricken'... frick ...urgh!"  
  
"Go to hell!" he shouted back.  
  
"Oh, I won't be the only one! You'll be there with me!" she screamed. *Hello, Miss Loisel? The hand basket's here to take you to hell,* she thought. She almost laughed, but remembered the situation.  
  
Ephram snorted. "Right, whatever,"  
  
"You know, I didn't do it! I didn't kiss him, he kissed ME! I didn't even try to touch him! It was all in him," she quieted herself, realizing that all shouting was doing was hurting her throat.  
  
"Yeah, there's a HUGE difference," he kept shouting and didn't give up; he was a fighter, not a fleer. No matter how much his eardrums pounded, he didn't back down.  
  
"There is, Ephram, there really, truly is. I didn't bring it on, he did. There's nothing more to it! Do you even know why I went over there?"  
  
A sheepish "No," came from behind the door.  
  
"I went there to tell him that we couldn't hang out anymore; that his friendship was ruining us, Ephram. I told him I needed you and I needed to go home. I'm sorry it turned out this way,"  
  
"Oh," was his mumbled response.  
  
"Really," Silence. Pure, pure silence. It was so quiet; a pin drop would sound like a pro-baseball game. "It doesn't matter, I'm going home Tuesday morning anyways," she whispered. Ephram paused for a moment. He calmed himself down. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it had seemed.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why?" he repeated.  
  
"Why do I need to leave? Because that's where my home is, my family is there, my other friends, Smaug, Mickey..."  
  
"Yes, but where's your heart?"  
  
"Exsqueeze me?"  
  
"C'mon Gen, don't make me say it again. You know I'm not good at that stuff," Exasperated, she sighed heavily.  
  
"Open the door, Ephram," she stood and after a moment the door opened a crack. Ephram's face peeked out. Genevive stepped in and he shut the door behind her. "My heart," she started, stepping closer. "My heart is right here," she placed her hand over Ephram's chest, right where is heart was beating.  
  
"Exactly," he said Genevive wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Mmmmm... I love you, Ephram" she mumbled between his lips.  
  
"Mmm Hmm..." he answered.  
  
Scene 2  
  
7:00 AM  
  
They had slept for two hours, and finally decided that sleep was way over rated. They made a ton of coffee (mostly for Genevive), and after it ran out, they drove to the local liquor store and bought some caffeine-packed cola. Genevive and Ephram sat on the sofa staring dumbfounded at the blaring television screen. Gen was pouring her soda into a cup, but for lack of attention, it started spilling over. Ephram slowly lifted the remote control and pushed the 'off' button ever so slightly, just enough to make the movie stop. They kept staring at the screen with baffled looks on their faces. Genevive broke the silence.  
  
"So that was 'Little Nicky'," she said flatly.  
  
"Huh," Ephram responded in the exact same tone.  
  
"Riiiiiight," Genevive droned on. "I thought it was supposed to be funny,"  
  
"Maybe that's why we got it from Blockbuster for free," he answered, finally standing up.  
  
"Or maybe it's because the fourteen year old at the cash register was being flirted with," she said as she smiled slyly.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me you've resorted to sleeping with minors!" he said with mock horror.  
  
"No, I just stuck the cash in his pocket for him. He may have taken it the wrong way... you know those youngsters and their fantasies," Ephram grunted.  
  
"Ozzy played God,"  
  
"Hey, Alanis played God in 'Dogma',"  
  
"The demon needed a bra for his head,"  
  
"The gorilla," they said in unison. Genevive started laughing as she stared at the blank screen. Ephram looked at her and suddenly began laughing with her. In a few seconds, they were falling all over each other, cracking up uncontrollably. When they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they quickly stifled their laughter.  
  
"Shhh..." Gen hushed. They lay on the couch, pretending to be asleep to avoid a lecture on being too loud. Andrew reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ephram, what the hell are you two..." he stopped when he saw the two kids were sleeping. "...doing," Genevive was placed lazily on Ephram and his son had his arms around her. Something was fake about her snore, but he never could really tell. He went over and tousled his son's hair with admiration and went back up the stairs. When the teens heard the father's door shut, they stood back up.  
  
"That went smoothly enough," Ephram yawned.  
  
"Well, you know me. The drama club's been trying to get me into their productions for years!" Gen exclaimed dramatically. Ephram scooted towards her seductively and kissed her cheek with his hand in her back pockets.  
  
"You know when I let you borrow my car on Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.  
  
"You promised me I wouldn't regret it," he whispered.  
  
"Did I?" she asked innocently, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Well, there's no time for that now!" Andrew Brown boomed from the foot of the stairs. Genevive and Ephram literally jumped away from each other and Ephram fixed his obviously mussed hair. Genevive sighed.  
  
"Uhhh... Dad,"  
  
"I found your Nirvana CD in my room, I just thought I'd bring it down for you," Andy replied while displaying the ink-black disk. Ephram sprinted up and grabbed it out of his father's hands and found the case laying open on a chair. He delicately placed the CD in and nodded to his dad.  
  
"Ok," he said, glancing back and fourth from his father to the stairs. He silently signaled that he wanted his father to leave. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, right. As you were," the doctor smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, hang on," he walked up to Ephram, pulled off the sling and unraveled the makeshift cast. "There you go. I think it should be fine. If you could dance with that, I doubt if it was as serious as I thought," Ephram moved his elbow. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Ok," Andrew smiled and went back upstairs. Ephram tuned back to his girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Is okay," she slurred.  
  
"You know, that Nirvana CD stuff was all bull. I had that safely tucked away in my sock drawer,"  
  
"I know, I saw it in there," she announced as she sat at the dining room table, shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"What were you doing in my sock drawer?" he asked suspiciously. Genevive dealt him five cards as he sat down across from her and then dealt five to herself.  
  
"Oh, just looking for a stray Playboys, maybe a Britney Spears pinup or two... a simple lingerie page of the Macy's catalog," she said as she picked up her cards and rearranged them. She put down two cards, Ephram put down one.  
  
"Naw, those are all in my closet," he said jokingly as he picked up a new card. "Aha, flush," he said as he laid out his cards for all to see.  
  
"Oooh, good, but not good enough. Pair of Queens. I win!" she cried.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know we were playing Genevive style," he chuckled.  
  
"Why would I play any other way?" she asked as she scooped up the cards and fanned them out upside-down so Ephram could see the Bicycle trademark. "Pick a card, any card," said with a false New York accent.  
  
"No way, you'll go through the whole deck before you find my card,"  
  
"Not so!" she shouted. Ephram gave in, but not surprisingly, his prediction was right.  
  
"Is this it?" she asked as she flipped the Ace of hearts in his face.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I give up,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"You know me too well, Mr. Brown. I didn't know I was that predictable,"  
  
"Well, you learn something new every day,"  
  
"You suck, that is so cliché," Genevive said as she put the cards away.  
  
"See, I just learned not to use famous sayings in your presence again," he said sarcastically.  
  
"And I learned that I should've dumped you before you learned how bad I was at cards," she pouted.  
  
"See, I was right," Genevive simply stuck out her tongue.  
  
Scene 3  
  
"No I hate you more!" Ephram said jokingly in a loving tone.  
  
"No, I hate you more!" Gen poked him in the side.  
  
"No, I really HATE you more,"  
  
"Ephram, you can't beat the amount of hatred I have for you,"  
  
"Yes I can,"  
  
"No,  
  
"Uhuh!"  
  
"Nope, you just can't!" Genevive and Ephram were walking down the street hand in hand, getting baffled or puzzled stares from the passerby. They were just a couple of crazy teenagers trying to get attention in their eyes. People steered away from them, some turned away, some just shook their heads with disapproval.  
  
"Stay away from them, Honey. Their just on drugs," one mom said to her fascinated preteen daughter. Of course they weren't, they wouldn't resort to that. But if individuality was a drug, they were hooked. And freaking people out was their number one specialty.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Do you have the chili?" Genevive asked Smaug.  
  
"Check," the blue-haired Smaug answered, patting his chest.  
  
"Ok, let's go men," Gen said. She, Ephram, Smaug, and Mickey bounced into a McDonalds restaurant in the local mall. Smaug walked up to the counter and drummed his fingers.  
  
"Uhhh... I'd like a Big Mac. Extra everything on it. And a super size cup. I brought my own prune juice, you know, helps the train out of the station if you know what I mean," he whispered. The cashier looked sick.  
  
"Whatever you say, sir," the man backed away. Smaug turned and gave his friends a thumbs-up sign. They were perched in a booth, chatting away. Gen had her arm around Ephram. When Smaug say this, he frowned. Smaug ate the burger with his friends, and about five minutes after he finished, he stood.  
  
"Here we go," he breathed out.  
  
"Hey, is the can open?" Gen asked.  
  
"Yep," Smaug answered. Genevive pulled him down by his collar and kissed his nose.  
  
"You'll do good. We'll be right behind you," she murmured.  
  
Smaug looked as though he might say: "I'll never wash my face again" but instead said: "I know, c'mon! It's me!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Mickey said. He had the whole 'emo' look going: dorky glasses, flat hair, lots of plaid and all. Smaug stepped into the middle of the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" he shouted. All eyes were on him. He bent over and opened his jacket up. The chili poured out from underneath onto the floor as he made loud gagging noises. People stared open mouthed. It looked very convincing. He even broke into a sweat and looked pasty under the fluorescent lights. When the whole can of chili had been emptied, the three others rushed up. They sat around the pile of 'vomit' and pulled forks from their pockets.  
  
"Dig in!" Ephram shouted. His friends started eating the chili madly, smacking their chops and exclaiming 'yum yum!' Smaug eventually joined in by shoving his face in the whole thing. Costumers screamed, hid their eyes, a couple ran to the restrooms to toss their own cookies. After the feast had been consumed, they stepped out as if nothing ever happened. The McDonalds was closed for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~FLASHIN~*~  
  
Genevive's cell phone rang with the panged notes of 'Let's Do The Time Warp Again'.  
  
"Talk to me," she answered.  
  
"Yellow," came from the other line.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mickey?" she exclaimed. Another voice came over now.  
  
"And Smaug," came the new, deep voice. Genevive put out her arm to stop Ephram from walking.  
  
"Haha, three-way is so cool!" Gen said into the phone.  
  
"Ewww, dirty," Mickey mumbled.  
  
"Is our wittle Ephie dere? I wanna say helloo!" Smaug mocked Genevive in a cooing voice.  
  
"Yep, hang on a sec." She put her hand over the phone. "It's Smaug and Mickey for ya," she aimed to Ephram. He took the phone.  
  
"Ozzy Osbourne here. How may I bleeping help you, you bleeping mother- bleeper?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah, I'd like fries with that," Smaug answered.  
  
"Hey buddy," Mickey said.  
  
"Long time no see, Smaug added.  
  
"Hey, how come you two guys didn't come down here with Genevive?" he asked his best friends curiously.  
  
"Chores,"  
  
"Homework," they blurted at the same time.  
  
"Err, chores AND homework," Smaug covered.  
  
"Uhuh, ok, whatever," Ephram said flatly. He didn't quite believe them. "Ok, really, how come?" Mickey sighed.  
  
"Get off, Smaug, I'll call you back in a minute,"  
  
"Fine," Smaug answered.  
  
"You see Eph, Smaug likes Gen... a lot,"  
  
"I don't!" Smaug shouted.  
  
"Smaug..." Mickey reprimanded.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm out," Smaug hung up and Genevive and Ephram sat at a park bench.  
  
"Okay, and?" Ephram asked Mickey. There was a pause. "Continue Mick," more silence. "Are you still there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Peanut butter called from the cupboard," he was chewing and smacking on peanut butter. "Ok, so anyways... Smaug really liked Genevive. He asked her out a ton of times; at least more then five times in the three months you were gone. Of course she always turned him down. You were constantly on her mind. He invited her over one night and when she got there he told her he loved her. She ran out crying. She wanted to call you to tell you what he said, but she didn't want to break up your friendship," The town carillon started to play 'A Case Of You' by Joni Mitchell. Genevive was all over Ephram, singing along, kissing him and giggling.  
  
"C'mon Genevive. I'm on the phone," but she didn't stop.  
  
"See, he didn't want to see you guys all over each other like that again. He thought he loved her more then you ever could, which of course isn't true. He likes you, he likes her, he just hates 'you guys', do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I get it," Ephram stuttered. "You can call him back now,"  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you,"  
  
"Hello?" Smaug's voice came over the receiver.  
  
"I'm putting Gen back on 'cause she's bugging the crap out of me," she was trying to pry the phone out of Ephram's hands, her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes wide.  
  
"Gimmee!" she whined.  
  
"Later dude," Smaug said.  
  
"Bye," Ephram handed the phone to Gen solemnly.  
  
After a minute of talking, Genevive said: "I've got to go,"  
  
"Bye Gen," Mickey said as h hung up.  
  
"Love you, Genevive," Smaug said sincerely.  
  
"No you don't, bye," she retorted.  
  
"Bye," Smaug said sadly, reluctant to let her go. The phone hung up on him, and he solemnly lay on his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"He told you he loved you," Ephram stated flatly.  
  
"Mickey told you everything,"  
  
"He told you before I did,"  
  
"That's why I cried," she said. "He doesn't mean it, really,"  
  
"And then Bright. I'll bet he loves you too, doesn't he?" Ephram asked bitterly.  
  
"No, Ephram. Bright's feelings for me weren't even feelings. They were... a crush, I don't know, lust maybe. It's just like Smaug. When I dated him,"  
  
"You dated him?" Ephram interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, remember? It lasted like, two days. He took me to see 'Dude, Where's My Car?' he walked me home, and I went inside. The next day he told me he wasn't attracted to me. Kaput, the end,"  
  
"Oh yeah. That was when we broke up for like, a week," he said solemnly. "Why did we break up that time anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Because my dad hated you and my mom flirted with you!" she giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah, he kept interrogating me. 'Do you live in the slums? What's your curfew? Are you trying to get in my daughter's pants? Are you gay? Why's your hair purple?'" he imitated.  
  
"And then my mom insisted a foot massage. You were out of there like that," she said as she snapped her fingers. "You were lucky, sometimes my dad brings out his rifle collection and Army magazines,"  
  
"No, he saved that for the second date,"  
  
A/N: Hope you had a happy New Year! 


	13. Wow, we need even more, Scottty

Hey you guys!  
  
I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't put anything up yet!  
  
I've been going through a HUGE writer's block lately and homework has been horrible! If I get two more reviews, though, I will put this up my Monday!! Otherwise, I will make you wait until Thursday! Ok?! I know it's horrible, horrible bribery, but at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger, so you're ok. But please, I'd really like it if I got some inspiration *cough.reviews.cough* it'd be real great.  
  
Thanks you guys!  
  
See ya later! ~*Shelly*~ 


	14. The Pie Is InThe Oven!

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
A/N: ok you guys, I know that before I mentioned that Ephram had lived there for 3 months in this story, but I'm changing in to a year. It is almost Ephram's 2nd Fall Thaw. It just makes the timing a little more realistic. Plus, they are all now 16, except Bright, who of course, is 17. And even though I love Colin, I really don't want to have to deal with him right now. This story is just Ephram, Amy, Bright, and Genevive; our NEW favorite love triangle thingy-ma-bob.  
  
Disclaimers: You know the concept. I don't own anything except Gen, Smaug and Mickey. Otherwise, would I be writing fanfiction? NO! Heehee.  
  
And now for something completely different-  
  
C-Chan: I know. I didn't want it to be all sad. Otherwise, it would just be... sad? Whatever. Did you get my many e-mails??? I hope so!  
  
KirneyState: This chapter is basically all Amy, so don't worry, be happy now!  
  
Ditey: Of course! I'm reminding you... take heed to my warnings!!! Oh gosh, my dad and his friends actually did that when they were like, 14! I thought it was so funny; I just had to put it in there! And I thought, hey, any parent would be a little freaked out if their daughter cam home with a guy who had purple hair!!!  
  
MikeRules2003: Coolio! Thank you so much!  
  
Aeris-chan: Thanks! I love these reviews!  
  
Faith: Ok. This chapter is dedicated to you!!  
  
KingXander: I got plenty of reviews; so don't worry about it, man!  
  
Lover: thank you... I guess... I don't really know, I mean, your review was a tad bit unclear. Uh, sorry for being 'dumb', but I guess I'm glad I have you hooked.  
  
Rory: Thank you so much! You're really sweet. Glad you like it so far! P.S. Do you happen to be a Gilmore Girls fan???  
  
Ok! Thank you all! This is so awesome! I got all these reviews asking for more! So, even though I was stuck in a huge Writer's Block (I think it was possibly made out of cement) I over came it, and I pushed as hard as I could! Whew, now I'm pretty worn out. I feel horrible if this chapter stinks, but I had to write it off the top of my head just to please you people! Well, a promise is a promise!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Scene 1  
  
Amy Abbott sat in her swivel chair in front of the computer. Her e-mail box was full of shallow, stupid nothings from her friends and she longed for a deeper conversation. One of the sorts could only come from The Unspeakable One known as Ephram Brown. No one knew that she had, had a falling out with him at the dance except them, but she was sure Bright had an inkling. But he didn't matter. Shutting yourself in your room for hours on end wasn't the best way to get attention in this household, and that's exactly what he had done; shut himself away with all his grief and stupid, retarded problems. He had never done anything of the sort, so it was kind of weird, and she suspected it had to do something with a certain blonde haired amoeba that was floating around Everwood lately. Oh well, it wasn't her problem. He was the lovesick one.  
  
"Win A FREE Car!" was deleted. "Special Announcement from Birdie" was deleted. Birdie was her friend, but she could get annoying. "Britney Spears!" was deleted. "Pamela Anderson and Kid Rock scandal on film!" was so yesterday's news, and of course, was deleted. As she clicked through her e-mails, an instant message popped up.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Hey babe.  
  
Amy sighed. She glanced at her buddy list and noticed who else was on: Mr. Sarcasm himself. But of course he wouldn't do anything about it. As his name suddenly disappeared, so did the lingering hope that he might try to apologize. But instead of feel stupid, she answered Kayla instead.  
  
Perfection Princess: What's up, Kayla?  
  
She looked at her own screen name and laughed. Perfect...ha! If only she were...  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Did you see what Gwen wore to the Grammy's? OMG!  
  
Perfection Princess: Ya, she's such a skank-aholic! And those acid-green streaks in her hair. Ew, I shudder at the thought.  
  
See? Stupid nothings. Just like her e-mails.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Did you get Birdie's invite to her party?  
  
Perfection Princess: So that's what it was.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Lol. Ya. She's so desperate to get Tyler back. I mean, after he totally blew her off at the dance she thought it might be cool to throw a monster party to get him back.  
  
Perfection Princess: He dumped her at the dance?  
  
Just then, an idea came to Amy. Maybe not an awesome idea, but an idea nonetheless.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: She was so pissed. But she totally loves him. You know what I heard? That she had to get, like, so many abortions because of him that the people over at the clinic know her by name!  
  
Amy ignored this as she began to come up with her master plan.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: I mean, it is just a rumor, but still.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Today she told me that she was pregnant again! Can you believe it? What a slut.  
  
"Briiiight!!!" Amy shouted for her brother.  
  
"What" he shouted bitterly from upstairs.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: So anyways, she says she wants to keep this baby because it's "special" somehow.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: I think that's a bunch of BS. She's just tired of waiting for him, and she thinks this'll force him to love her.  
  
"Get your butt down here!" she shouted back. She heard the ominous 'thump thump' of her brother storming down the stairs. She spun around in the chair, smiling madly, proud of her idea and completely forgetting about Kayla.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: So, are you going? It should be pretty interesting.  
  
"Alfred Newman called, he wants his face back," Bright snapped sarcastically when he saw is giddy sister.  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Hellooooo?  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Anyone home?  
  
KaylaBaby90210: Amy?¿!?¿!  
  
KaylaBaby90210: C'mon Ames! I thought-  
  
Amy clicked off the Internet, leaving Kayla hanging there.  
  
"C'mon! Get dressed! We're going out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm apologizing to Him, because it's the right thing to do," Amy answered matter-o-factly as she raised her chin and crossed her arms. Bright wasn't quite as impressed.  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo," he retorted sarcastically as he twirled his finger in the air and turned to walk back up the stairs. Amy pouted.  
  
"You can't just mope around all day," she hollered back as she lunged at him. She hooked around his leg and looked up at her older brother with puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please!!" she pleaded. "I don't want to go alone!"  
  
"Find Paige or Kayla or somethin'," he barked as he dragged his sister along to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"They don't understand, Bright! Besides, I'm sure Genevive would appreciate an apology, too" Bright stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What did you say?" he searched her face out of the corner of his eye. Sensing a change in him, Amy stood and brushed off her pants.  
  
"Yeah, girls love sappy stuff like that,"  
  
Bright remained quiet for a moment as he pondered his options. Yes, Bright Abbott was pondering. Ha, strange, I know.  
  
"Ok," he mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Amy asked. Bright sighed.  
  
"I'll go," he muttered. It was embarrassing that his sister knew about his feelings for Gen, but whatever. You can't really hide those things, he decided, no matter how much you deny them.  
  
"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as she rushed up the stairs. She stopped at her bedroom door [which was covered in posters and magazine clippings] and complemented herself. "Amy Abbott, you are brilliant!"  
  
Scene 2  
  
Genevive Loisel was way past mourning. She had known Bright for two days for peat's sake! It was so not worth crying over. Still, when she had decided to go to the library, the Abbott's were the last people on Earth she had suspected would be there.  
  
She had returned the four books she had checked out a couple days before hand after finding only enough time to read one of them. Even though she knew she wouldn't have any time to check out any more books, she decided just to walk around; even the smell of the pages could intoxicate her. After she found a couple of interesting looking books, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to reveal Amy, Bright standing right behind her.  
  
"What?" she asked Amy, avoiding eye contact with Bright.  
  
"Uh, I saw you walk in here, so I assumed that Ephram would be with you and I really wanted to talk to him and that would be really cool if you could point out where he is and uh, hi and well-" Amy babbled on. "So basically, where's Ephram?"  
  
"Uhhh, Transylvania, somewhere? I personally don't know. We split up to shop today. But, your best bet would be the music store, you know, next door to here," When Bright looked up and met Genevive's gaze, she was glaring at him ever so slightly.  
  
He quickly turned his eyes away.  
  
*I feel a painful, bloody death coming,* he thought as his eyes wandered to the floor. *Ew, is that gum?*  
  
Amy didn't seem to notice the difference in Gen's manner and was entirely eager to leave.  
  
"Ok-thank-you-bye," she slurred as she turned to leave. Bright was almost as eager to go by the death stare he earned from Genevive. He thought of waving goodbye or saying something witty or charming, but his usual forward disposition had been replaced by a peculiar standoffishness. He slowly turned on his heels and left. When his sister tried to drag him [literally] into the music store, he refused and walked to the car. It was entirely silent, not a sound but the usual weekend traffic in Everwood. He looked out the window and saw the one and only taxicab in Everwood drive off carrying Ms. Bleu, the flower shop owner. He decided to turn on the radio;  
  
~Then you came around me, The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround be To keep me from my fears I'm unprotected See how I've opened up Oh You've made me trust I've never felt like this before And I'm naked around you Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right.~  
  
He flicked it off. How a girl you didn't even know could change a boy so drastically was a mystery to Bright, but he felt different in his soul. And even though no one else could see, he could feel that the boy they all called Bright Abbott was turning into a man.  
  
Scene 3  
  
She walked into the store and danced over to the boy looking at the George Winston sheet music. And as selfish as she could be sometimes, she knew it was better to apologize than to just let the storm blow over itself even though it may not be the safest way; she would at least feel better in the long run. As she reached him, he knew. There was an energetic aura about Ms. Abbott that was entirely unmistakable. And although he had Genevive now, he couldn't help but let his dam of feelings for Amy leak a bit. He wasn't really angry, but he wouldn't let her know.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. He continued looking at the piano sheet music as though nothing had happened, and then answered.  
  
"She speaks. In monosyllables, nonetheless, but still..." he said. Suddenly he bit his tongue. *Must... not... smile...* he contained himself and turned to face her. She looked great, as usual, but he wasn't allowed to like her. It just wasn't meant to happen then. He had Genevive, and she had her reputation. And that was how it would always be, no matter what the future might hold.  
  
"I just wanted to say-" Ephram cut her off by holing up his hands in surrender.  
  
"You've apologized enough. I wasn't having a great night. That's it, it wasn't really you. But I was still kind of angry about the whole window thing..."  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"Haha, that was pretty ditzy of me. And stupid. I really shouldn't have tried to pry into your personal life. I just, I don't know, just, Genevive makes me get kind of defensive and..." Now it was Amy's turn to bite her tongue.  
  
Ephram cracked a grin.  
  
"Why! Is Amy jealous of Genevive?" he asked joking.  
  
Amy jumped to her own defense.  
  
"No! Why would I be jealous of your girlfriend? There's no reason, I mean, she's cool with me. Psh, I wouldn't, I didn't, I mean, you know what I mean," she rambled nervously. And of course he did, he wasn't stupid. It meant she was jealous, which was kind of cool. He smirked again.  
  
"Whoa there Turbo. I better get going," he put the music away and meandered out the door into the library. He was being way to easy that day and really should've given Amy a run for her money. But he had to admit, her efforts were genuine, and that was a nice change. As he wandered around through the bookshelves, he thought about his life with Amy. For a year now, it had been back and fourth, back and fourth with no results. Their time was over. It was time for old/ new love to blossom, meaning it was now the age of Gen. Like a pie. You bake it and it smells perfect, looks perfect, and even tastes perfect. But if you let it sit too long before you actually ate it, it gets old. He had tasted his nibbles of the pie, three or four kisses, 730 days, which was 17520 hours, or could be 1051200 minutes, and a countless number of seconds waiting for her. Was that worth it? No, it was old. Time to move on. And the feelings he had felt for a minute were evaporated into thin air. Genevive snuck up behind him and kissed his ear.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she murmured.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. No longer was he confused. They drove home, and that was it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amy sat in the car with her brother. He drove while she sat, smiling with faith and her eyes glinting with truth. She thought the world might be perfect now. Ephram. Ephram Brown. She loved the name. And never did it sound better to her.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked! This was all just off the top of my head, so I am very sorry if it stank!  
  
Love,  
  
Shelly 


	15. The Lonely Taxi Driver

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the point by now, I pity you.  
  
Thanks so much!  
  
Blazingangelwings: you know how many times I've heard the "love sick puppy" line? About a million! Haha! That just proves it; we need an "Add Gen Into The Show" petition!  
  
Ditey: I know you may not see this, but thanks so much. And TADA! The nickname is. Sunstruck! Like Moonstruck, but Sunny, like you! We miss you so! Come back to us, Aph!  
  
Faith: Lol, you earned the chapter. We love ya! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Hoopzgurl25: Aw! Don't flatter me *blushes*. You've earned my gratitude!  
  
Nikki: I'm glad the word is spreading! This all makes me feel so warm and fuzzy (lol).  
  
Riss: Ah, the brilliant minds never share their secrets. just kidding. I don't know about advice, I don't want to sound cliché or anything, so I'll have to think about that, but I'll email you soon. Oh, here's some advice: update quickly so as not to tick any fans off!  
  
All the others whose names I forgot to write down: No that was completely not the last chapter! Ahhh, here you go!  
  
I am sooo sorry you guys! I feel so horrible because I left you hanging for so long, but I've been really, really busy with life and three other stories. Thanks for your patience!  
  
Ok, are you ready kids? I can't hear you!! OH! Who lives in a pineapple under the. oops! Wrong show, wrong town.  
  
Ready?! Begin!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It was Sunday, and then Monday, and next the nothingness began. Yes, nothingness. Genevive Loisel and Ephram Brown did nothing, absolutely positively nothing. They sat, they sang, they watched TV, they absorbed a Celebrity Death Match marathon and created their own version (which consisted of Christina Aguilara being dismembered by the kids from 'The Puzzle Place"). And the emptiness was nice; their lives were already soap- opera-y enough, and even the stars need breaks. But in-between the fun there were uncomfortable silences in which both knew what the other was thinking. But neither brought up the subject and sooner or later one of them thought of yet another game to mask the problem.  
  
But Looming Tuesday came anyways, no matter how many people cursed it off. And although Gen only had four hours left, she procrastinated on her packing and sat with Ephram on the piano bench.  
  
"C'mon, just do it!" she whined loudly.  
  
"Was that a sexual innuendo, or were you advertising Nike shoes?" he asked slyly. She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and he shrugged innocently.  
  
"What have we been arguing about for the past five minutes, dummy? Play me that song."  
  
Ephram turned his eyes down and frowned subtly. The song just happened to be the song he wrote for Amy. The only song he had ever composed himself. He felt so stupid and mentally kicked himself for not tossing off the music, or at least for not taking it off the piano stand before his girlfriend came over.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't? You're awesome Ephram, you just need to find yourself,"  
  
"I have," he sighed.  
  
"Yeah, uhuh," she said skeptically.  
  
"What, I did.. In you," Gen looked up at him in shock and her mouth hung open in disbelief. He couldn't think of what to do say. One side of his brain shrieked "Run, you fool!" Another told him to break the ice with a witty comment. Instead, he kissed her. long and hard. Hey, actions do speak louder than words. Right in their moment of romance, Gen stood suddenly, pulling away so hard their lips made a popping sound as the kiss was busted. Ephram followed and leaned in, narrow mindedly thinking she was insinuating that she wanted to go kiss somewhere else; but just before anything could happen, she looked down, his lips just barely catching her forehead.  
  
As she watched her hands intertwine with each other, she clearly said, "I'm leaving, Ephram,"  
  
"I know," his voice trembled and his eyes grew dark. Genevive grasped for something to say or somewhere to go, anywhere but there.  
  
"I'll be right back," was whispered, and she was gone. Ephram resumed his original place on the piano bench. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a breath.  
  
~*~*~*(*)*~*~*~  
  
With his music blasting, Bright tightened another screw. He wiped the increasing sweat off his brow and checked his watch. It was still early in the morning, which bugged the heck out of him. The day was moving like a slug. Looming Tuesday was stalking him, too.  
  
"Hey Shorty, it's your birthday. We gonna party like it's your birthday."  
  
Bright groaned as he peered into the hood of the car, staring at the steaming engine almost clueless-ly. His brain cells finally made a connection and he began searching through his toolbox for a smaller wrench. How the car got so messed up in a day totally blew him away, and he was entirely glad that he hadn't ditched automotive studies too often.  
  
He knew he should be at school, but since both parents had gone to Denver for the day, he and Amy had decided to stay home. Yes, they had sad reasons, yes, it was really stupid, and yes, if their parents found out it would mean permanent physical and social death.  
  
As he wiped his hands off on his now-stained under shirt, a figure moved in the distance. He watched the being for a second, but after the realization of who it was, turned back to his work. The person continued stealthily but quickly pacing towards him nervously. He wasn't sure if he could leave and lock her out. It would be really cruel, even for him. And who wants to look like they can't even face a girl? So he stayed but acted as if she weren't even there. He stuck his face close to the engine and continued working. Once the girl caught up with him, she knocked on the hood of the car with her fist.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked, signaling towards the car.  
  
"Don't know," he answered simply as he tightened a bolt.  
  
"Oh," she answered as she leaned on the coupé. Genevive stuck her face out towards the hot sun and shut her eyes, breathing calmly. She had no idea saying sorry and goodbye could be so hard. The days they had known each other were short, but the experiences ran deep. She opened her eyes again after a moment and sighed. She sarcastically pointed towards his oily undershirt and smiled, "Nice getup. Calvin Kline?"  
  
Bright slammed the wrench down. "Why are you even here?"  
  
Genevive's mouth tightened and her eyes searched for a new topic. "I don't know," she finally complied.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I'll see you later," Bright said as he picked up his toolbox and began to exit.  
  
Gen shouted for him desperately, "Wait!"  
  
Bright's grip on the toolbox tightened ceaselessly and his knuckles turned an unnatural shade of white. He gritted his teeth and stopped, but never turned to face the woman behind him. She continued talking without his reply, and he only stood unmoving.  
  
"I know I totally don't deserve your forgiveness or anything, but you know, I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for being mad or anything because you deserved that. The kiss was uncalled for and kind of a stupid move on your part, but I'm sorry for lashing out. I don't want us to never speak again, and I want us to be friends. You're a cool guy, even if you can be kind of. all brawn, you know what I mean? Very masculine." She trailed off and stopped talking, secretly wising he'd turn around and say something. When nothing happened, she sighed. "Ok, I feel better now." She turned on her heels and began walking in the direction of Ephram's house. She turned around one last time and looked at the boy's solid back. She was about to turn around when his voice stopped her.  
  
"I think you're cool too." Gen halted and smiled. She rushed over to the rigid figure and he turned around at the patter of her feet. She jumped up and hugged him, one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. He dropped the toolbox and it fell with a tinny clang; next he slowly raised his arms and hugged the girl back, his lips tugging into a small, refreshed grin.  
  
"I hope we can stay friends when I'm gone," Gen sincerely professed as she loosened her grip.  
  
"Me too. Aren't you leaving today?" he wondered sadly as he let go.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled dryly and he smirked.  
  
"A parting kiss?" he requested. She punched his shoulder playfully. "Alright, so nothings perfect."  
  
"I don't know about that." she trailed off and desolately added, "I'll miss it here," Genevive looked around and slowly swiveled her head to soak up what she was leaving. "The trees, the mountains, the nature. the people,"  
  
"What people? We only have 3,000 in the whole town."  
  
"All people. The fresh air. Everything is so pristine. Pleasantville, minus the black-and-white," Genevive congratulated herself silently on the allusion and smiled.  
  
"I guess it can be nice here," Bright admitted.  
  
Genevive smirked, "Best damn week of my life,"  
  
At that, both teenagers new it was time to let go. They came together and hugged one last time, both relived but sad that it was over. They could get on with their lives. When they divided, Gen twirled her index finger in one blonde ringlet. "Hm," she smiled and untwisted her fingers. "Later babe," she whispered as she backed out of the driveway.  
  
Like clockwork, Amy burst out of the door.  
  
"Bright, I need your help. The garbage disposal thingy is spitting and-oh, Gen, hi," she smiled at the girl and Genevive waved. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back home. My NYC must be missing me by now," she beamed. So yeah, she irked Amy a bit, but she was so hard not to like.  
  
"Already?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Yep," Genevive answered. "See you around, maybe," she turned away and began to walk back, but turned once more.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Amy answered.  
  
"Don't wait too long, ok?"  
  
"Too long for what?" Amy confusedly asked.  
  
"You know. The competition's gone now, go claim your prize," she winked at Amy, and with that, left. Bright stood, looking back and forth between the two girls.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Amy answered jollily, finally understanding. "Man, she left right when I was getting to like her, too."  
  
Bright raised his eyebrows. "No way. You can't stand her,"  
  
"Am I that transparent?" Amy fronted wistfully.  
  
"Crystal clear," Bright answered. Amy grinned and turned inside, shutting the door leisurely behind her. Her brother stood for a moment, absorbing all that had happened. He slowly bent down to pick up his toolbox, and he walked inside, never taking his gaze off the spot where she had stood for more than a few seconds. He laughed quietly, and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*(*)*~*~*~  
  
The morning was dwindling and she was already packed up. As she loaded her bags into the trunk of the taxi they had rented, she smiled dimly at Ephram.  
  
"You're coming with, right?" she asked. She sounded so much like a child right then, so innocent and frightened of loneliness. Ephram faced her and placed both her hands in his.  
  
"Duh," he managed to say weakly as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
The single taxi driver saw the lovers kiss and mumble simple nothings to each other and he contemplatively stared through the window, wishing he were so young and had someone to love him.  
  
Ephram helped Gen into the backseat of the yellow cab and he slid into the seat next to hers. Andy tapped on the window before they left.  
  
"Be safe," he reprimanded fatherly, and Gen smiled.  
  
"I'll miss you to, Doc,"  
  
Andy waved and wiped his watering eyes. They were growing up so fast.  
  
~*~*~*(*)*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wahhhhh, only two more chapters to go (if I end up feeling creative and make an alternate ending, you'll be in luck). This is one of my favorites: I personally love the Bright/Gen action the best, even if they're not together. Well, love you all! This fiction should be done in the next two weeks (spring break, yea!), but maybe I'll add a sequel if you all are good little children and review (lol). Just kidding. kind of. haha.  
  
Namaste,  
  
~Shelly 


	16. Life Is Such A Sweet And Sour Cycle, Isn...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood A.k.a. Genevive By Shelly (singcraz)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Everwood, all its characters, and I have all the other owners and producers under my evil power. Thank you.  
  
Anne: Thank you. I'm so glad you like Gen. I love her, like she's a part of me (which she kind of, sort of, maybe, a little bit, is because she's a little, itsy bitsy, tinsy weensie, tiny, itty-bitty bit based on me. So the cat's out of the bag, finally)! Since a few people have asked for tips on writing, I came up with a list:  
  
For all those aspiring writers out there, here's a bit of info:  
  
Be yourself! I mean, look at me, I'm a complete psycho around you guys, but I'm still totally loved! Don't be afraid to look weird, because usually that attracts more people to you. Be funny, weird, freaky, just be yourself, because it's totally cool!  
  
Be ORIGINAL! Make sure not to copy anyone else's work! Don't write just because you want to, only write when you're sure you have an original, un- used or at least partly un-used idea. It makes the whole story much, much better.  
  
Update as quickly as possible. I know I'm being quite the hypocrite, but it really helps with the story. Make sure you're passionate about your subject and that you won't get bored with it easily. I find it easier just to write one story at a time so I don't put off one incomplete to hook onto another.  
  
Be prepared for flames. I've even had a couple in my day. Don't let the words "u suck" or "this is dumb" get you down, and certainly don't listen to the ones where any of the words could easily be found in any Kevin Smith film (I'm a big fan).  
  
And no matter how insignificant or stupid a review is, it still counts and you should hear the reviewer out.  
  
Alright, I know this web-page is for Gilmore Girls fiction, but it has some really good tips. Read all of the links (each is jam packed with [hilarious] sarcasm! Mhm, my favorite)!  
  
Click here!  
  
Bad Fiction Stuff For Dummies  
  
Everwoodaddict: Thanks so much. This has been awesome fun!  
  
Faith: Yeah, I live in a small town, I swear, it's small, just over populated. 7,000. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
ShaniaTwainrox74: Sequel, hmmmm. One vote for sequel, 0 for no sequel, interesting.  
  
Stacy: Thanks!  
  
A/N: OK, this was going to be a songfic., but I couldn't make it flow nicely. Besides, I got sick of the song before I ever got around to writing, so instead this is going to be a VERY short chapter. Sorry about that!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
.  
  
The ride to the airport was dull. No body spoke except the cab driver, who seemed to think that it was necessary to ask questions like, "Where are you kids headed?" and "Wow, is New York fun?" The whole thing got old, though, and he quit after receiving only monosyllabic answers.  
  
The teenagers never spoke, only grasped each other's hands. Gen squeezed Ephram's hand once in a while, and he returned the pressure, trying to smile. Neither knew what to say, but both wished the other would mention something for comfort.  
  
As the airport came into view, Genevive frowned. They watched planes take off to wherever and both frowned, refusing to weaken.  
  
.  
  
Genevive and Ephram stood in a dark corner of the airport, near some of the pay phones, kissing. Genevive stopped and looked at her watch.  
  
"I only have a couple minutes left," she muttered.  
  
"Oh," Ephram answered, and they continued kissing.  
  
.  
  
"Last call for flight 498, New York. Last call." was repeated over and over again on the PA system. Genevive stooped and picked up her small carry-on backpack.  
  
"I'll miss you." She kissed Ephram's cheek. "Call me later tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Ephram promised half-heartedly and his mouth remained in a straight line. He wouldn't try to smile anymore; it hurt his face muscles and his heart.  
  
"Love you, Ephram," she whispered.  
  
"Love you too," he frowned. "Come back soon,"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, not fully there. She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, saying goodbye to the only person she had ever truly loved.  
  
.  
  
She stood in line to get on the plane. As Ephram stared at her, she turned around.  
  
"Where's my heart?" she shouted to him. He smiled truly and grasped his heart. That was all that was needed to be said as memories flooded back to both of them. All was in slow motion as Genevive grinned wildly, one tear falling down her face; half from sorrow, half from joy.  
  
She stepped onto the plane carefully and once she got to her seat, stared out the window. Ephram's face was also plastered to the window in the airport, hoping to catch one last glimpse of her.  
  
She tapped on the thick glass and continued to weep softly, not fully understanding why.  
  
Ephram stood alone and watched the plane take off, a large steel bird. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, realizing he didn't have a ride home. He found some extra change and was about to go call the taxi company up again, when.  
  
"Hey stranger,"  
  
.  
  
Ephram slowly turned around and stared at the blonde behind him.  
  
"Amy," he breathed. She walked over to his slowly and brushed her long hair off her shoulders.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she smiled and reached for his hand. He complied and they intertwined their fingers, neither ever wanting to let go.  
  
As they walked out of the airport together, hand in hand, Ephram turned his head and took one last look at the planes.  
  
Genevive also looked out into the horizon. At once, all three teenagers muttered, "Thank you," in unison to no one in particular.  
  
.  
  
Life is such a sweet and sour cycle, isn't it?  
  
A/N: Ah, one last chapter. Hope you liked this one. let me know. please!! 


	17. Epilogue: I've Got Sunshine On A Cloudy ...

Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood By singcraz  
  
A/N: As you all know by now, this is the last chapter. And yes, it takes place in the future. I LOVE this chapter; it also is one of my favorites. Thank you all for your support, reviewers and non-reviewers alike.  
  
Ditey: Aw, yeah! VOR lives (kind of, almost, maybe). Thanks so much, babe. Missing you! It was our idea, you came up with the title and everything!  
  
ShaniaTwainrox74: Hmmm, I was thinking about the epilogue, and I might do it, but probably not for a few months. So, instead I changed this chapter and created it into a pre-epilogue-y thing. Lol.  
  
EphramsBabyGurl06: Good thinking, this chapter's for you!  
  
Stacy: Thank you!  
  
Stardust: Thanks a bunch. I don't really mention Amy in this chappie, BUT if I do a sequel I'll see what I can do. (That means if anyone wants a sequel, you must get on your knees and beg, lol).  
  
Epilogue  
  
"That is a very interesting story you have there, Miss Loisel. So what you're saying is that it's been four years to this day since you've seen this. Ephram fellow?" the shrink assumed as he carefully pulled off his glasses to polish them on his crisp, new shirt.  
  
"Yep," the blonde woman answered as she lit a cigarette and blew a billow of smoke into the air. The psychiatrist urged her to put it out but she strongly refused.  
  
"You know, I hear that the last thing anyone ever says to another is the most important thing they ever say," the aging man inquired. As he raised his eyebrows to the attractive-but tired-woman, she took another long drag on what she liked to call her "cancer buddy" and her mind flashed back to the fateful day in the airport.  
  
"Where's my heart?" reverberated through her mind. She smirked and put her cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe. Looking up at the ticking clock, she smiled.  
  
"Well, Doc. Better get going. My fan club's waiting."  
  
She walked out of the office as quickly as humanly possible. It was nice to get Ephram off her chest. His spirit always haunted her; at least now she could talk to someone about it, even if the person was a smelly old stiff. Her mother hardly remembered who Ephram was anymore and her family had cut off all contact when she moved out to live with Kenny, and old friend who she just happened to sleep with once in a while. He numbed her pain and was more of an addiction rather than love.  
  
She rapidly strode into the café and sat in a booth across from a scrawny man around her own age. The bottom half of his face was covered by a newspaper and the woman struggled to remove her hat, scarf, and blazer.  
  
"You're late," the man commented in a strict tone, though he smirked behind his printed shield.  
  
"Sorry," she replied, obviously flustered. After she placed her excess clothing beside her, she shook out her shoulder length hair and leaned her elbows on the table. "What's up?" she smiled.  
  
The man placed his paper down and folded it in half. As he watched her, he smirked again. "Marry me,"  
  
She sighed. "For the last time, no,"  
  
The man placed his hand on hers. "Ok, so I'm not serious about the marriage thing, but just hear me out. Please Gen. I've waited so long for you to give me the time of day. It's been four years. You're 20, almost 21. Now what?"  
  
"Smaug," she started, frowning.  
  
"Shane," he corrected, sick of his childhood nickname.  
  
"Shane," she repeated. "Here, if I'm not taken by the time I'm forty, I'll marry you." She lit up again and puffed on her smoke.  
  
"You'll be dead by then if you continue smoking like you have been." Shane smiled sadly.  
  
"After three years of sobriety, I have a lot to make up for." A waitress came by and Genevive ordered some green tea. "I miss him,"  
  
"Four years Gen. Four. Have you even spoken to him since you left Everwood?" Genevive's eyes went downcast. "I mean, come on. Your parents basically abandoned you when you moved out. You smoke 24/7. You're taking classes at a community college when you know you could do better. What do you have to live for? At least if we were together we'd have someone to come home to,"  
  
"I- I don't know," she stuttered.  
  
"Do you have a job?" he asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
"How about a close girlfriend?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"A boyfriend?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Is Ephram here?"  
  
She waited a moment. "No," she whispered.  
  
"Ok," he muttered as he ran his hand through his dark, disheveled hair. He watched the girl gaze into her cup of tea. He stared and refused to let his guard down. "Ok," he repeated, this time more to himself than anyone else. Genevive bunched up her knit hat in her hands and fingered the soft fabric. He was right. She didn't have much to live for. She might as well fling herself off the Empire State Building already. No, that was taking it a little far. A tear fell next to her mug and another was slowly making its way down her cheek. Shane leaned over the Formica table and kissed off the droplet of seawater. He stopped and watched the girl's reaction. Their faces were only one inch away, and he was dead nervous. Her jaw tightened and he backed away off into his seat. Gen suddenly lifted her hand and put out the dying butt of the neglected cigarette.  
  
Shane cleared his throat, "I'm sorry," He walked out of the café quickly and the bell over the door chimed louder than usual. Genevive cringed at the sound and brushed her bangs off to the side of her face. Standing slowly, she faced opposite the door. Slowly, she placed her blazer back on and held on to her hat and scarf. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder, took one last sip of her drink, and placed some random change on the table. The chime over the door rang again and all was silent. She could feel someone's eyes boring into her back. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile and she knew just who the silent visitor was before she even turned around.  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
-THE END-  
  
A/N: Wow, that was it! I can't believe it at all. This experience has been so awesome you guys. Thank you all. I wanted to say one last thing before I leave you.  
  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO SUNSTRUCK BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH AN AWESOME FRIEND AND WE ALL MISS YOU!!!  
  
Well, maybe in a few months I'll put a sequel up, who knows? But I kind of like leaving it off here. what say you?  
  
P.S. I just wanted to let you all know that if any of you need an editor, please e-mail me at MysteryWays4Me@aol.com. I'd be pleased to do so!  
  
Love Always & Forever,  
  
~*~*~*(*)*~*~*~  
  
Shelly 


End file.
